Sentimientos Ocultos
by Sweet Knight
Summary: Sabía que volver a Hogwarts este año, solo traería problemas.Estando tan cerca de ella, no podía ni imaginarme todos los problemas que traería, enamorarme, que tontería; pero era una oportunidad, que provablemente no se repetiría, y yo lo tenía en cuenta.
1. Prefacio

_**Prefacio**_

Me pareció ver un destello, una inusual luz que jamás espere ver en ella, un extraordinario sentimiento...

Nunca me había detenido a pensar, en teoría como sería, enamorarse, y no me refiero a ver la belleza exterior de una persona, si no a ver su corazón y a sentir quemar tú propio pecho, tener; en mi caso, una cálida señal de vida; aquella descarga eléctrica a través de tú sangre cada vez que palpita el corazón.

Sin embargo, pienso que; quizá se necesita conocer a la persona adecuada, quien te haga sentir que puedes tocar la felicidad con la punta de los dedos...

Contemplé en sus ojos claros aquel cielo nocturno que había deseado observar durante toda mi vida, a pesar de estar, completamente inmóvil frente a su silueta; sabía que no podía cometer ninguna clase de equivocación, pero ese destello en sus ojos color miel, me aseguraba que _ella_ era mía...

Seguramente enamorarse de la persona correcta, alguien que también me ame, es la forma correcta de comenzar algo especial.

Con el corazón en la mano, la sujete por la cintura y la acerque a mi cuerpo, mientras deslizaba una se mis extremidades por su suave y cálida mejilla, apreté mis labios.

Tiempos difíciles se avecinarían, pero después de conocerla y sentirme vivo una vez más, sabía que era una oportunidad que probablemente no se repetiría jamás, la vida me ofrecía un nuevo sueño, una nueva esperanza, sonreí con amplitud. No la desperdiciaría

Me deje llevar por primera vez en la vida.

Fue mágico el instante en que con seguridad y firmeza, cerré mis ojos, y sin pensarlo más, junte mis labios con los suyos, creando un extraordinario y perfecto beso, mientras ella me correspondía amorosa, a nuestras espaldas, el día anunciaba; de nuevo su fin.


	2. Una carta, una promesa y una sorpresa

Capitulo 1: _"Una carta, una promesa y una sorpresa..."_

[Draco Malfoy Post]

**Querido Draco:**

_Hijo mio, espero que te encuentres bien, últimamente he estado muy tensa._

_Temo ser yo, hijo mio, quien te comunique; tú padre ha sido llevado a Azkaban, lo descubrieron en el último ataque a Hodsmeade, el sentimiento, es mutuo hijo mio, yo también estoy muy mal..._

_Destrozada, esa es la palabra que describe mi situación emocional, yo amo a tú padre, pues el es de quien me enamoré; a pesar de su ambición por el poder, y su sangre fría..._

_Hijo mio, la razón por la que te escribo, es para que sepas que cuentas conmigo, así que, aparta el dolor,_ **juntos**_, así saldremos adelante... _

_**Te amo Draco**_

_Tú madre_ – _**Narcisa Black de Malfoy**_

_**-**_maldición-gruño un precioso joven rubio, mientras con sus manos arrugaba la nota con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos grisáceos estaban llenos de furia, apretaba sus labios, su rostro, reflejaba coraje, rencor, y rabia, sus cabellos rubios, caían desordenados por su rostro, tan pálido como la cal, se encontraba en el gran comedor de Hogwarts, el de su casa seleccionada Slytherin, la mañana apenas comenzaba, el sol apenas salía de su escondite tras las montañas, estaba con sus compañeros de casa, quienes eran agradables, aunque no siempre en momentos como ese, con un movimiento rápido, hizo pedazos la carta que tenía en sus manos, y al sacar su varita mágica de su capa, pronunció con rapidez un hechizo, y así fue como extraordinariamente la carta se prendió a fuego lentamente, la dejo reposar sobre la mesa, no dijo nada-

-Draco...-Pronunciaron unos labios rojizos hacia el joven rubio, sus ojos verdes muy claros y hermosos lanzaron una mirada contempladora a esa carta tan formal que se convertía en cenizas, sus cabellos castaños caían sobre sus hombros y se acortaban por la mitad de su espalda, su piel era bronceada, y su nariz pequeña y respingada, dedicaba una mueca de seriedad-¿que sucede?-sonó algo inestable-

-Nada que te importe...-dijo sin más, seco, mientras miraba su plato de comida, y lo picaba lentamente con un tenedor, destrozando toda fruta a su paso, dio sin más un suspiro, y levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Pansy Parkinson, su compañera de casa, a la cual los ojos se le inundaban de lagrimas, era tan insoportablemente sensible, y el no estaba de ánimos para eso, una bomba estaba por explotar-Pansy... yo.-dijo tratando de solucionar las cosas-

-¡NO TRATES DE ARREGLARLO TODO!-gritó la chica de ojos verdes, quien lo miraba llena de tristeza, mientras de un brinco se levantaba y con fuerza apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa, un par de lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas-ERES UN...-trato de decir, pero sus sollozos no se lo permitieron, sin más se dio la media vuelta, y salió hecha un caos del gran comedor, empujando a todos a su paso-

-Ahora si te pasaste, Draco...-dijo sereno un chico al lado del rubio, sus cabellos negros desordenados caían por su frente, con un aspecto distinto al normal, su piel pálida tal cuál la cal, sus ojos profundos miraban a draco con decepción, era el, su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott, quien como siempre, lo corregía-Pobre Pansy, solo trataba de ayudarte...-pronunció sereno-

-Exacto...-dijo un joven moreno de cabellos cortos y oscuros, y de mirada oscura, también mejor amigo de él, Blaise Zabini, quien miraba la puerta del comedor, por donde hace unos momentos había salido Pansy Parkinson-Draco, sabemos como te sientes, pero no eres el único con problemas, nuestros padres también han sido atrapados...-dijo con un tono de fastidio mirando a su compañero de enfrente, y luego al rubio, para después hacer una mueca-

-Esto es un asco Blaise-dijo el rubio mientras arrojaba el tenedor al comedor, mientras apretaba sus labios y hacia una mueca de enfado-No quiero esto para mí...-frunció aun más el ceño, mientras sus ojos grisáceos brillaban de ira, gruño de nueva cuenta-

-claro que lo sabemos, ¿tú crees que Blaise y yo lo queremos?-perdió la tranquilidad en sus palabras el joven pálido de cabellos oscuros-la respuesta es, no, siempre no; pero debes entender algo...-rolo los ojos, para luego mirar a su compañero moreno, se silencio-

-Los demás no tienen la culpa...-Dijo en voz baja el moreno, tratando de evitar que alguien escuchará-¿que hay de Pansy?, ella también pasa por un mal momento, pero ella es más sensible, y supuesta mente, como amigos que somos, deberíamos brindarle todo nuestro apoyo...-finalizó-

-Así es, y en lugar de eso, la herimos con nuestra ira-entrelazó sus dedos frente a su rostro albino, y apretó los labios-No solo tú Draco, tanto Blaise como yo, lo hemos hecho, y lo peor, no solo con Pansy, también con Millicent, quien tampoco pasa por un momento placentero, así que les propongo algo...-dio un leve suspiro mientras con una mano empujaba el plato que se encontraba delante de el, para mantenerlo lo más lejos posible, miro a sus compañeros, una y otra vez, rolo los ojos, y continuó-Pues, pensarán que es ridículo, pero les propongo un trato entre nosotros, Draco, Blaise y yo; Theo. Debemos prometer no hacer sufrir a Millicent Bulstrode y a Pansy Parkinson, nuestras mejores amigas, por nuestros estúpidos y absurdos problemas, ¿que les parece?-cuestionó el listo Nott-

-Parece sencillo, y como buenos Slytherin's, por nuestro orgullo, ya pactado, no lo podríamos romper...-sonrió complacido el moreno de Zabini, mientras miraba con sus ojos oscuros a el joven Malfoy-¿Draco?

-Tienen razón, pero de todas maneras deberíamos, ustedes saben, como todo un contrato, poner una clausula-apretó sus puños el rubio-por sí, solo por alguna razón lo rompiéramos, solo un castigo...-finalizó, apretando los dientes-¿que les parece?

-interesante...-dijo Zabini

-Perfecto, el castigo lo decidiremos los dos que sí lo cumplimos, ¿Cerramos el trato?-cuestionó arqueando una ceja el astuto joven Nott, mientras colocaba su mano en el centro del comedor, y se disponía a mirar a ambos jóvenes-

-Yo Blaise Zabini, acepto el trato-dijo orgulloso el moreno, colocando su mano sobre la de nott-

-...-el joven rubio pensó por un momento, en que lió se metía-Yo Draco Malfoy, acepto el trato-finalizó haciendo una mueca de inseguridad, que trato de ocultar, luego miro a Nott, y coloco su mano sobre la de Zabini-

-Y yo Theodore Nott, acepto el trato-finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras observaba las tres manos justo sobre el comedor-Pactado...-dicho esto, miro a draco con una sonrisa-sabes lo que tienes que hacer, sabes el hechizo... mejor que nadie-zabini frunció el ceño confundido-

-bien...-draco sumergió su mano libre en la bolsa de su túnica, para después sacar su barita mágica, zabini miro con asombro mientras que nott, solo lo miraba fijamente, el joven rubio solo miro a su alrededor, era temprano en hogwarts, solo se encontraban ellos y algunos Ravenclaw estudiando en su comedor, suspiro, y comenzó a mover su barita mágica, pronunció un hechizo conocido, y un destello marco las manos de los tres jóvenes, una mueca de dolor apareció en los labios de los tres slytherin's-Nosotros, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Draco Malfoy, juramos por encima de todo, respetar y apoyar a nuestras amigas y compañeras de casa; Pansy Parkinson y Millicent Bulstrode , sin importar el aspecto sentimental en el que nos veamos envueltos, y aprovechando el momento, siempre seremos leales, y no nos traicionaremos... jamás, además de ayudar en todo lo que sea necesario de este lío en el que nos hemos envuelto... Seremos inseparables, para siempre...- al finalizar, draco cerró sus ojos y los apretó, los tres apartaron sus manos con rápidez, el dolor, era poco explicable, era una mezcla de ardor con dolor, como una cortada abierta recientemente, y abierta con dolor-jurado...-dijo al final el rubio tras un suspiro-

-¿es una marca de pacto?-cuestiono el moreno observando la marca que ahora poseía su brazo, mirando de ese lado, no tenía forma, pero, al unir las tres manos, era una serpiente-

-Una magia antigua, lo aprendí de un libro en la biblioteca...-apretó los labios nuevamente-el dolor es temporal, pero si el pacto es roto, sentirás que estas en el mismo infierno-pauso un momento-y deberás cumplir con el castigo requerido por ambos-el rubio sonrió-que ocurrentes somos...

-Pero es una buena idea a fin de cuentas...-dijo nott mirando su brazo y ocultándolo bajo la manga de su túnica-...-el silenció pronto abundo-

-Buenos días...-dijo una voz femenina muy dulce, la cuál hizo a los tres chico mirar con curiosidad- Theo, Blaise, Draco...-pronunció con sus carnosos labios nuevamente, su rostro era pálido, y sus ojos de un azul cristalino, sus cabellos rubios caían sueltos por su rostro, mantenía descubierta su frente, y se cortaban por la cintura, llevaba poco maquillaje, solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas, y un poco de brillo labial, sonreía ampliamente, dando el saludo matutino a sus amigos, mientras se colocaba junto a Zabini, y quedaba frente a Draco y Theo-¿Como están esta mañana?, que aprovecho para decir que es perfecta...-finalizo la rubia-

-Buenos días Millicent...-Dijo sereno Nott, quien recargaba su codo sobre el comedor y la miraba fija y seductoramente, acción que hizo sonrojar a la rubia, quien agradeció a su maquillaje por ocultarlo-Cierto, el día se pone interesante.-dijo arqueando una ceja, y no quitaba su vista de ella-

-Buenos días Milly -dijo zabini cortés-tienes razón, a que la mañana es preciosa-dijo y suspiró.

-Buenos días-Dijo draco al final, con un tono de alegría en su voz, por alguna razón millicent siempre le alegraba el día con su presencia, y es que era buena persona y muy agradable su compañía, por un momento pensó en 3 años atrás, cuando un interés en particular había despertado hacia la rubia, rió por lo bajo, fue ese mismo año cuando se hicieron tan cercanos-Sí, el día es... bueno-en ese instante miró hacia la ventana, afuera, nevaba, era temporada de frío, la época favorita de el y de sus amigos, sonrió un segundo y volvió su mirada a su querida amiga-Fría, en pocas palabras, perfecta, me encanta Diciembre...-inhaló todo el aire que le fue posible y sonrió al final-

-Cierto, el invierno comenzó-chilló emocionada Millicent, mientras se sonrojaba, ahí estaba, esa característica tan singular de su amiga, al emocionarse perdía la cordura y se sonrojaba, draco sonrió-

-sí...-dijo sin más mientras que apoyaba su codo en el comedor y recargaba su rostro en la palma de su mano, miró hacia la puerta del comedor, y recordó la manera en la que Pansy se había ido, ahí venía lo peor de hacer algo malvado sin querer, debía disculparse, y si era necesario humillarse, bufó molesto al pensar en esa opción, frunció el ceño de inmediato imaginando la posibilidad exacta de que eso pasara, hizo una mueca de mal gusto, cuando de pronto la puerta del gran comedor se abrió de par en par, y tres siluetas se dibujaron en ella, una femenina y dos masculinas, frunció el ceño, ahí estaba el trío dorado que tanto detestaba, rolo los ojos, y volvió a mirar de reojo la entrada del gran comedor, se presentaban un chico de cabellos azabache, y ojos verdes profundos ocultos tras sus gafas, con aspecto deslumbrante y atractivo, quien este año se presentaba más masculino que el pasado, una sonrisa reflejaba sus labios, vestía con la túnica de Hogwarts, de su casa; Griffindor, el rubio apretó sus pálidos labios, el era Harry Potter, un chico al parecer muy interesante, al cual Draco le guardaba cierto rencor pues en primer grado, el había rechazado su amistad. A su lado se encontraba un chico pelirojo, de aspecto ahora más varonil, y de ojos azul como la noche, quien entraba con su sonrisa de siempre, el joven Malfoy hizo una mueca, era Ronald Weasley, un chico traidor a la sangre, quien a pesar de su sangre limpia se juntaba con mestizos y sangres sucia, pero su rencor hacia el joven iba más haya de eso y bien lo sabía en lo más profundo aunque en el fondo lo negará, el rubio fijo sus ojos en la última silueta que entraba al Gran Comedor, una chica de cabellos rizados, alborotados y marrones, de ojos color claro, tal cual la miel y piel levemente bronceada, con su rostro tan risueño y a la vez digno de inteligencia y seriedad, el joven Malfoy cambió su forma de mirar, y la posición de sus labios cambio, remplazada por algo que pretendía ser una sonrisa llena de ternura, ella era Hermione Granger, la chica más inteligente de su generación, hija de Muggles; por los tanto una completa Sangre Sucia, pero cuando la miraba de esa manera, él no pensaba en eso, si no en el transcurso del tiempo en el cual el la había observado siempre, _siempre_, sin embargo el tener que hablar de ello, no era fácil, por eso, durante sus _6 años_ anteriores en Hogwarts el siempre había sido su enemigo, aprovechando cada momento para insultarla, humillarla, sintiendo que se lo lleva el mismo señor tenebroso, cada vez que la tiene cerca, teniendo que fingir repulsión, suspiró, muy en sus adentros el sabía muy bien, que, su a su madre no le importaba eso, y que sus amigos, lo apoyarían en lo que fuera, pues para eso están, pero como iba a llegar un día a decirles, "_Hey chicos, me gusta Granger, ¡Aconséjenme!"_, al pensar esto, rió por lo bajo, le resultaba gracioso pensar, en las caras de sus amigos, seguramente Theo lo tomaría bien, pero Blaise, rió nuevamente para sus adentros; imaginando la cara de Pansy Parkinson, una sonrisa macabra se poso sobre sus pálidos labios, observo como los Griffindor's tomaban asiento, en el comedor de su respectiva casa, se escucho una campanada, eran las ocho en punto, la mañana marchaba tranquila, como por arte de magia, los comedores se vieron repletos de comida, dulces, jugos, frutas y demás, el joven rubio miro con repulsión el plato que se encontraba frente a el, no estaba de ánimos para comida, alejo el plato de su presencia, y de un momento a otro se puso de pie, sus compañeros lo miraron-...-pero el no dijo nada-

-¿Adonde vas Draco?-pregunto Millicent confundida, recorriendo al rubio con sus ojos azules-

-Pues tenemos clase con Snape, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, y bueno; el profesor Snape, me pidió que fuera antes, pues; quiere hablarme de algo.-dijo con un tono de seriedad en su voz-Solo espero que no sean más problemas, ya tengo suficientes-suspiró.

-Pues siendo Snape; ¡Suerte!-exclamó el moreno.

-Sí, suerte, y sobre...-observó de reojo a Millicent-bueno, sobre, Quien-tú-sabes...-dijo mientras Draco arqueaba una ceja-deberías disculparte, es muy sensible-sonrió. Y guiño un ojo.

-Entendido, nos vemos más tarde-tomo su libro del comedor, y comenzó a caminar por la gran habitación, notando que; se encontraba más lleno de gente, pudo notar que, mientras pasaba: le quito el aliento a muchas jóvenes, esto aumento su ego matutino, salió del gran comedor.

[Hermione Granger Post]

-Basta ya Ronald-Dijo la joven de cabellos rizados observando a su amigo, quien comía como si fuera la última vez que lo hiciera-Vas a terminar muy mal, sucio y para colmo dentro de algunos años, con problemas de sobrepeso -dijo con el ceño fruncido al final.

-hay Herms, deja de preocuparte-decía el pelirojo atragantándose con la comida.

-...-Hermione, perdió su mirada en el comedor de Slytherin, en donde hacía unos momentos se había topado con los ojos grisáceos de Draco Malfoy, de pronto, comenzó a sentirse extraña, sintió como un grave ardor se poso sobre sus mejillas, que fácilmente dejaron de ser bronceadas y se mancharon de un rojo pálido, las miradas de aquel rubio, habían empezado meses atras, cuando se encontró con el; al llegar al anden 9 ¾ , el primero de Septiembre, se hundió repentinamente en sus recuerdos-

[Flash Black]

Después de atravesar ese muro que divide el mundo Muggle como todos lo conocemos, del mundo mágico, lugar donde se encuentra el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la estación del tren, era bastante amplia, muchos estudiantes, se encontraban diciendo adiós a sus queridos familiares y se adentraban en el amplió expreso de Hogwarts. Hermione Granger, una chica de cabellos largos, alborotados, rizados y marrones, complexión delgada, y de estatura promedió, de ojos color miel pura, se encontraba apunto de abordar, quizá sería un año pesado, el año pasado, muchas cosas habían sucedido; el señor tenebroso, después de un gran lío, logro su cometido y le arrebato la vida con crueldad a el director de Hogwarts, con ayuda de sus fieles Mortifagos, así es, Dumbledore, estaba muerto, Harry aún no lograba superar eso, pero ahora teníamos una pista de como terminar con aquel que no debe ser nombrado, pero eso no era todo, no señor; este año sus padres casi logran que ella no asistiera a Hogwarts pues piensan que es muy peligroso, pero después de una perturbadora discusión, logro convencerlos. Caminaba agilmente por los pasillos del expreso, cuando de pronto sintió que era un espacio demasiado angosto, pues observo, a unos cuantos metros de su figura, la silueta de un joven: que por más que ella odiara admitir, lucia muy bien este año, trago saliva, el chico, pálido, rubio, y obviamente muy apuesto, se aproximaba poco a poco, con la mirada perdida en el ventanal del amplio tren, parecía una mirada particularmente distinta, no ególatra, ni burlona, podía describirla, mas bien; triste, nostálgica, era el Draco Malfoy, el chico que durante 6 años de su vida le había hecho un infierno de la escuela. La chica de ojos color miel, soltó un suspiro, bastante audible, el joven rubio la miro de inmediato, la examino con sus hermosos ojos grisáceos, y le dedico una mueca, que parecía ser un intento de sonrisa, Hermione sintió como si de pronto le ardieran las mejillas, intentó disimular, y junto cuando iba a hablar para justificarse, fue interrumpida...

-Granger-dijo con voz ronca el joven rubio, sin dejar de mirar a la hechicera, esta lo miro extrañado-te vez...-volvió a examinarla con la mirada-...-hubo una pausa, un instante de silencio, Hermione no sabía que hacer, ¿De donde venía su gentileza tan repentina?, ¡El jamás había sido sereno con ella!, sintió como la sangré le hervía, ¡Seguro era un malvado plan!, ese hurón los planificaba con frecuencia, escupió un gruñido sin darse cuenta, Draco alzó una ceja y prosiguió-distinta...-se sinceró, Hermione sabia que había cambiado este verano, pero, de ahí a que Draco Malfoy lo notará, era distinto, suspiró, el joven, gruño-¿No dirás nada, Granger?

Pero la chica no dijo nada, frunció el ceño e intentó seguir con su camino, ignorando al chico por completo, avanzo rápidamente, entre más pronto mejor, y cuando se cruzo con el cuerpo del joven del angosto pasillo, sin dejar de mirar a su fin, sintió tan delicioso su aroma, tan varonil, era menta, un aroma que la hechizo por completo, hizo una mueca; ¿que hacia?, prosiguió dejando al chico un paso atrás, y justo cuando pensó que sería todo, algo la detuvo, giró hacia atrás, y ahí estaba, Draco Malfoy le había sujetado el brazo, de la impresión abrió mas de lo normal sus ojos sin parpadear, el rubio no dijo, ni una sola palabra, solo la recorría con la mirada, Hermione, volteó hacia todos lados, quizá quería humillarla frente a todos, pero, en el pasillo no había nadie, suspiró, y justo cuando se decidió a proseguir y responder, el chico la interrumpió, hablando primero.

-¿Porqué no dices nada?-mantuvo la mirada firme, Hermione tembló en sus adentros, trago saliva y prosiguió-

-Creo que deberías tenerlo muy claro Malfoy-dijo con cara de fastidió la chica de cabellos marrones, luego sonrió-Yo y mis amigos no hablamos con Hurones-dijo burlona.

-¡Ah!, era eso-el rubio rió para sorpresa de Hermione-se me olvidaba que son el _"trío dorado"_- pronunció lo ultimo con cara de asco mientras soltaba con brusquedad el brazo de la chica-Los mas selectivos de todo Hogwarts, pero no te preocupes Granger, este año me verás con mas frecuencia de lo que te imaginas-finalizó sonriendo y se dio la vuelta, avanzando con rapidez por los vagones del tren, dejando a Hermione Granger, con el corazón mas acelerado de lo normal-

[Fin del Flash Back]

-_¿A que se refería con: "Este año me verás con más frecuencia de lo que te imaginas"?_-dijo para sus adentros la bella chica, mientras sin darse cuenta, volvía a sonrojarse, aún mirando la mesa de Slytherin, ¿que rayos pasaba con ella este año?, ¿Porque no dejaba de pensar en Draco Malfoy?, lo que no se le ocurría es que ahora, Theodore Nott la miraba extrañado, al darse cuenta, dirigió su mirada a su comida nuevamente.

[Draco Malfoy Post]

-entiendo...-dijo con un tono de seriedad, el joven rubio en la oficina de la nueva Directora de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, junto con su líder de casa; Severus Snape, quien como siempre se mantenía serio, Draco, para sus adentros pensaba en lo magnifico que sería su último año en Hogwarts, sonrió-Profesora, si usted gusta, yo mismo le informaré a la señorita Granger; usted sabe-MacGonagall lo miró confundida-Usted como directora esta muy ocupada, yo mismo le daré la insignia, para ir mejorando la convivencia desde ahora...-entono pacífico el chico.

-Me parece bien, aquí tiene...-dijo mientras estiraba un poco su brazo para que el joven Malfoy tomara una insignia, otra más aparte de la que el tenía, Draco la tomo, hizo una reverencia y se disponía a retirarse del Despacho, cuando la voz de la profesora lo interrumpió-

-Mis disculpas, joven Malfoy, este año tardamos en asignar estos puestos, debido a... los terribles acontecimientos, que han ocurrido el año pasado, en este colegio, Con la muerte del Director, el señor Dumbledore, las cosas en Hogwats, han cambiado, y yo como Subdirectora, ahora me haré cargo del puesto de directora, Hogwarts ya no es seguro...-Habló con un particular tono de tristeza la profesora McGonagall-y, los profesores y yo, creemos haber tomado la decisión correcta al elegirlos a Usted y a la señorita Granger, pues, aunque sabemos que nunca se han llevado bien-hizo una pausa para tomar aire, y luego prosiguió-además de ser los mejores promedios, depositamos nuestra confianza en ustedes...-suspiró al final, Draco se retiro.

Después de salir de ese apretado lugar, camino por los pasillos ágil, estaba completamente seguro de que _ella_, aún estaría en el comedor, faltando 15 minutos para que empezará la clase, que especialmente compartían Slytherin y Griffindor, durante 3 horas seguidas, pensó sonriente, en el rostro de sorpresa que se llevaría Hermione Granger, cuando; delante de los Griffindor's pidiera hablar en privado con ella. Al fin _victoria, _pensó justo cuando estuvo cruzando las puertas del gran comedor, todos y especialmente todas lo miraron, sus amigos, para su suerte ya no estaban ahí, otra victoria más, puso cara ruda y de orgullo cuando se acerco a la mesa de Griffindor, Harry Potter al darse cuenta frunció el ceño.

-Buenos días, Griffindor's-dijo con voz egocéntrica mientras se colocaba una de las insignias que llevaba en su túnica justo en su pecho, potter arqueó una ceja, Weasley hizo lo mismo, mientras que Granger no lo tomo muy en cuenta-Así es Potter, Weasley, les presentó a uno de sus Premios Anuales este mismo año, Draco Malfoy, esperen-hizo una pausa, para luego proseguir con su tono altanero-ese soy YO-presumió al final-Así es Cara rajada, Comadreja, yo mismo de encargaré de hacerles la vida imposible este año, pero; lamentablemente no lo haré solo...-miró a la castaña, quien alzó una ceja-Granger...-cambió su tono altanero por uno más tranquilo-¿Me acompañas afuera?-le cuestiono con una sonrisa en su rostro-

-¿Yo?-Cuestiono, mientras se señalaba ella misma con su dedo indice.

-Oh, claro que no, se lo digo a San Potter, claro...-Dijo arrogante de manera sarcástica-¡Claro que TÚ Granger!-La señalo el rubio al final-¡vamos!-la apresuro al final-La misma Mcgonagall me ha mandado, y bien, es la directora del colegio-rolo los ojos-no querrás que se enteré de que tú, Hermione Granger, Sabelotodo, ratona de biblioteca, y sangre sucia impura insufrible-dijo con su habitual tono de voz arrastrando las palabras, mientras la miraba con repulsión, arqueando las cejas, pudo observar con sus hermoso y grisáceos ojos, la mirada de rencor que le dedicaba la joven con sus ojos color miel, su corazón se sintió apuñalado, debía admitir que la actuación se le daba, pero al observar enrojecer los ojos de Granger, una conmoción fue lo que sintió en su pecho, si algo no soportaba: _era ver llorar a una mujer... _y mucho menos, el causarlo, trago saliva-solo acompañame- irrumpió su frase anterior, mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del gran comedor, al principio noto que nadie lo seguía, pero unos momentos después miro de reojo y _ella_ ya lo seguía, sonrío para sus adentros, y no paro de caminar hasta llegar, a un pasillo, completamente deshabitado, ahí se detuvo y miró la pared unos instantes-Como dije hace unos momentos, Soy Premio Anual este año, pero como debes ya saber, no solo hay un premio anual, lamentablemente...-Intentaba continuar, y completar su frase, pero la voz de la muchacha lo interrumpió-

-¿Que tengo que ver yo en esto Malfoy?-Lo cuestiono la muchacha mirando fijamente la amplia y masculina espalda del joven rubio, este se volvió hacia ella con rapidez y la miro, ella le sostuvo la mirada con odio, el, por ende, hizo lo mismo, ahí comenzó la batalla-No necesito que me presumas que tú querido padre del que tanto hablas, te ha conseguido el puesto Malfoy-notó como el rubio hizo una mueca de molestia y sus ojos se llenaron de rencor al escuchar "Tú querido padre", bufo molesto, ella omitió eso, y prosiguió sin prestarle atención-No es como si yo fuera a compartir el puesto contigo...-El joven rubio cambio su expresión, por una burlona, arrogante, complacida, Hermione no parpadeo, parecía unir los detalles en su mente, el silencio del rubio era como una pista para ella, abrió lentamente sus labios, pero de la impresión no dijo nada-...

-Veo que te diste cuenta Granger-Arrastró las palabras Malfoy, mientras soltaba una carcajada, una gran característica suya, el burlarse despectivamente de las personas-Eres mas lista de lo que creía. Pero bien así es, te espero esta tarde a las 5:00 frente a la armadura del sexto piso-finalizo sonriendo arrogante, mientras dejando a una impresionada chica, con rapidez desaparecía entre la multitud que se adentraba en el pasillo, dejando solo el eco de sus pasos-

-No es posible-dijo la joven mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos y fruncía el ceño.


	3. Actitudes

Capitulo 2: " Actitudes "

[Pansy Parkinson Post]

-¡Alejate!-Gritó lo mas fuerte que le fue posible, hasta llegar a un tono extremadamente agudo en su voz, que seco su garganta, se encontraba en el baño de niñas del segundo piso, llevaba; no lo sé, quizá algunas horas dentro de uno de los baños, ahora, con los ojos hinchados, si, esos mismos que siempre están llenos de orgullo y ego, se encontraban rojos de tanto explotar en llanto, con su cabello castaño; aquel que siempre se ve perfectamente ordenado, ahora estaba hecho un completo desastre, mientras que el maquillaje que siempre lleva en su fino rostro, se encontraba escurrido por el mismo, haciendo que esta tuviera una apariencia tétrica, gritaba al escuchar algún ruido entrando al lugar, no quería ver a nadie, sabía que en ese lugar podía estar tranquila, pues todos le temían a _"Myrtle Morseferth Loperbec" _o mas bien conocida como _" Myrtle la llorona", _pero aún así algún_ "valiente" _se paseaba por aquellos rumbos, la última vez alguien, con voz de niña, salio riendo y corriendo, y esta vez, escucho los pasos mas cerca de su estancia, lo que menos quería era que alguien la viera en ese estado, después de todo, ¿Que dirían los demás?, de hace un momento, aquellos pasos se habían esfumado, con temor, estiro su mano temblorosa y entre abrió la puerta de ese baño, y asomo la cabeza por esta, para su mala suerte, su presentimiento era mas que cierto, alguien estaba ahí ahora-¿Que haces aquí?-cuestiono incrédula la chica sin despegar sus ojos de la silueta que se figuraba frente a ella, escondida aún entre las sombras.

-¿No es obvio?, estaba preocupado Pansy...-Dijo profundamente, una voz masculina conocida, cuando repentinamente avanzo un paso hacia la luz y reflejo su rostro, era el Blaise Zabini, uno de sus mejores amigos, pero ella lo consideraba el más arrogante, orgulloso y estúpido de todos, Pasy rolo los ojos-

-¿Preocupado tú?-la chica se llevo las manos al cabello, y lo recogió detrás de sus orejas, mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en las comisuras de sus labios-Blaise Zabini, el más arrogante de todos preocupado por, ¿Pansy Parkinson?, valla novedad...-continuó burlona.

-Tengo derecho...-dijo con un tono peculiarmente arrogante-¿Que te sucede Pansy?, no sabía que fueras a hacer este escandalo por un pequeño detalle con Draco, sabes que esta irritante últimamente, no debes tomarte todo lo que te dice, demasiado enserio...-finalizó el moreno.

-¡¿Quien demonios te crees Zabini?¡-Dijo en un agudo grito la chica, el cuál hizo eco en toda la habitación, la chica tenía el cabello completamente erizado, los puños empuñados, la nariz arrugada y el ceño fruncido, hizo una mueca y prosiguió-¡¿Crees que lo sabes todo, no es así?-lo cuestiono esfadada.

[Blaise Zabini Post]

-¡Calmate Pansy!-exclamó con fuerza el moreno con sus ojos fijamente puestos en el rostro de la joven, la miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, trago saliva, en realidad sabía muy bien lo que sentía por Pansy, y la realidad era que estaba completamente enamorado de ella; desde el primer grado, desde el primer momento en que la vio, sin embargo siempre había sido arrogante, y se había comportado como un completo estúpido al sentirse acorralado, al no saber que hacer con ese sentimiento que jamás había sentido, al sentir quemar su pecho, y escuchar sus latidos de corazón, en su familia siempre habían sido, muy duros con el, nunca fueron ni un poco cariñosos, siempre fríos;rudos. Cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson por primera vez, se sintió feliz, era una chica agradable a simple vista, cerró sus ojos buscando un poco de calma, recordando la primera vez que habló con ella, en aquellos momentos de la infancia, en los cuales, no se tiene ni la más miníma idea de que es el amor, recordando; cada detalle de su rostro, en aquellos días cuando era ovalado y reconfortante, cuando sus hermosos ojos verdosos tenían una simpatía mejor que la de cualquiera, cuando su sonrisa era real, y cuando aún daba señales de tener sentimientos; dejando sonrojar sus mejillas por cualquier comentario, y sin darle importancia a la sangre, apellido o cualquier nivel social, la pequeña y dulce Pansy Parkinson; que ya no parecía existir, pero que el sabía muy bien que aún estaba en lo profundo de su corazón. Sintió como la rabia lo inundo, sabía cuales eran las palabras perfectas para consolarla, sabía que debía abrazarle, hacerla sentir única y perfecta, dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pero había cosas que se lo impedían, su reputación, su propio nombre. Trago saliva, y hecho otro vistazo a Pansy, estaba desolada; su maquillaje estaba escurrido por todo su bello rostro, y su cabello desordenado, sus ojos rojizos y llorosos, se veía tan indefensa, suspiró. Pansy gruño, y mientras que temblaba con lentitud, y sus ojos volvían a inundarse de lagrimas, así que se llevo sus manos al rostro, gimió. El chico moreno estaba desesperado, dio un paso adelante, estaba decidido- "Al demonio con mi reputación, que se joda mi apellido, esto... es algo por lo cuál... valdría la pena".

-¡vete de aquí!-chilló la chica agudamente, indefensa-¡Dejame!.

-No...-susurro el moreno, ya había tomado una decisión, ni sus palabras o acciones lo detendrían, se acerco lentamente, y pudo notar como la chica alzo el rostro, cuando estuvo frente a ella, la miro con sentimentalismo, ella lo examino con la mirada, confundida. No perdió mas tiempo, y llevo sus manos a la cintura-No, te dejaré, no ahora-le susurro al oído cuando ya la había aproximado a su cuerpo, noto como el cuerpo de la chica aún temblaba-No temas...-dijo cuando la rodeo con sus brazos-Yo te protegeré...-prometió apretando sus ojos, el cuerpo de la chica no resistió mas, y se dejo llevar mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos, y la verdad era que ella se sentía protegida a su lado, sollozo con tranquilidad a su hombro-Pansy...-finalizó Zabini.

-Gracias Blaise...-Dijo entre sollozos mientras sujetaba con fuerza la túnica del moreno.-

[Hermione Granger Post]

En las Masmorras del castillo de Hogwarts: Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, el lugar más frío y solitario del colegio, lugar en donde se encontraba cercana la Sala común de Slytherin, y también el salón de clases de la materia de ahora Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, impartida por el Profesor Snape; jefe de los Slytherin's y quien después de 14 años al fin había conseguido el puesto que había anhelado tanto. Dentro del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, todos parecían concentrados en la explicación del profesor, quien se encontraba rondando entre las mesitas de los alumnos impartiendo su clase, sin embargo una chica de cabellos marrones y ojos hermosos color miel, parecía; raramente y a diferencia del resto; Distraída, se encontraba apoyando sus manos sobre sus libros colocados en la pequeña mesa, compartía asiento con un joven moreno de su misma casa, pero sin prestarle atención alguna a él, a sus amigos, compañeros o ni siquiera al profesor, al cuál seguía con la mirada, para evitar que este o los demás se dieran cuenta de su, extraña distracción. A diferencia de los demás Hermione Granger, era la chica más inteligente de su generación, en clases siempre prestaba atención, y mantenía su cuaderno a su lado para tomar apuntes de lo que cualquier profesor pudiera recalcar en su voz, y en sus raros ratos libres prefería estudiar, incluso en la hora del almuerzo, o mientras cenaba, y en lugar de por las tardes maquillarse y coquetear con chicos, como todas las demás, ella asistía a la Biblioteca de Hogwarts y leía toda clase de libros. La chica en cuestión era distinta, prefería ante todo el estudio, no le prestaba atención a las apariencias físicas de los demás, para ella la belleza interior era la que importaba; su actitud solía ser agradable, pero a muchos solía fastidiarles que siempre hiciera enfasís en lo importante de el futuro, y la exelencía academíca, resaltando así; sus propios conocimientos, por estas razones ella solo tenía tres verdaderos amigos; Harry Potter; el elegido. Ronald Weasley, y Ginebra Molly Weasley, ellos siempre habían estado con ella, y habían sido sus mejores amigos, pero en estos momentos tenía problemas más graves. Dejo de observar al maestro y miro sus libros, mientras pensaba: ¿Acaso podría tener peor último año en Hogwarts?; teniendo en cuenta que la batalle final contra el malvado Lord Voldemort se avecinaba, y que era muy probable, que a pesar de que sus padres eran muggles, corrían mucho peligro. Los EXTASIS, para decidir su futuro eran este año, y para colmo tendría que ser Premio Anual, y no sola, si no que con Draco Malfoy, un chico arrogante al cuál a detestado durante seis años seguidos, debería compartir guardias con el, y pasar más del tiempo adecuado a su lado, si no es que también debería compartir una Sala común, por tanto, deseaba con todo su corazón que eso no fuera posible, eran demasiadas cosas malas en su último año, el cual supuesta mente debía disfrutar al máximo. Suspiró justo cuando pensó que no podía ser peor.

-Señorita Granger-habló el profesor Snape, con su típico tono de voz, mientras posaba su oscura mirada sobre la joven, quien no parecía haber escuchado el llamado del profesor-Señorita Granger-Repitió aclarando su voz y aumentando el tono, a esto, la chica de cabellos marrones dio un brinco de susto en su lugar y con mirada firme observo al profesor-Veo que no ha estado escuchando, señorita Granger-dijo arrastrando las palabras el profesor Snape.

, yo, yo...-tartamudeo la chica de ojos color miel, lo cuales recorrían la habitación discretamente, buscando; algo, una pista sobre el tema que impartía el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, para su mala suerte solo había hablado; más no escrito nada, la atención se colocaba en ella, las miradas incredulas de sus compañeros de casa; incluso las de sus mejores amigos, y en los rostros de la casa con la que compartían clase, Slytherin; sonrientes y con miradas pesadas, temblorosa miro el helado suelo del aula; no tenía excusa alguna; seguramente el profesor Snape; tomaría esto como una excusa para bajar sus calificaciones, y no solo eso, también para bajar puntos a Griffindor, avergonzada soltó un apenas audible suspiro, el profesor Snape aclaro su garganta en voz alta, - "Es mi fin"-pensó la resignada morena.

-Profesor Snape...-dijo una conocida y arrogante voz que provenía una alejada mesa al fondo, Hermione al reconocer su voz, inmediatamente ladeo su rostro hacia la parte trasera del aula, era el; Draco Malfoy, quien había abierto su maldita boca, seguramente para proponer un castigo muy severo por no poner atención en clases, lo miro resignada con una mezcla de coraje y piedad en sus ojos, el al observarla, solo sonrió, la chica hizo una mueca y miro al helado suelo nuevamente-La señorita Granger, tiene una explicación contundente para no poner la suficiente atención en clases, es solo que no podía responder, pues aún es un secreto; sin embargo, no veo nada de malo en que se enteren de una buena vez...-la voz se pauso un momento, Hermione llevo sus manos a sus ojos y los tallo con rapidez, ¿Qué hacia Malfoy?; ella no tenía ninguna explicación por su distracción, incrédula levanto la mirada y disimuladamente la dirigió a el, este al notarlo; prosiguió-Como usted y el resto de los profesores debe estar ya informados; la señorita Granger, y yo por supuesto, tenemos el cargo de Premios Anuales este año-Dijo con voz ronca y seria, Hermione no podía creerlo, ¿la estaba ayudando?, boquiabierta, pensó- " aún así eso no me salvará"-.

-Estoy informado señor Malfoy...-dijo aún con su típico tono de voz, tratando de calmar a la multitud de alumnos que acababan de enterarse de un buen chisme, las chicas de Slytherin miraba ala Griffindor con coraje y envidia, mientras que la mayoría de los Griffindor tenían compasión en su mirada, dio un breve suspiro- Pero no veo claramente, podría ser usted ser quien me explique, ¿Eso en que afecta a la señorita Granger, para que no pueda poner atención?-Cuestiono directo a Malfoy el profesor.

-Bueno Profesor; creo que eso es obvio, hemos acordado nuestro primer encargo; acomodar los horarios para los entrenamientos de Quidittch, y ella se encargaba de completarlo...-Dijo suspirando al final, Hermione le dedico una mirada acecina, ella no había hecho nada de lo que el decía y estaba claro que el profesor Snape, no solo le creería si no que buscaría pruebas-Porque no se lo muestras Granger, tú sabes; el nuevo horario de Quidittch.-Sonrió burlona mente al final.

-Yo...- No supo que decir la joven, nerviosa. Hermione sabía que no tenía ese horario, pero hablando de esa manera no solo ella se ganaría el castigo, si no el también. Resignada dirigió su mirada al profesor, buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirle; que no había tal horario, que solo había estado distraída en clase, y que Malfoy había sido muy grato en defenderla, por un momento deseo que la hoja del horario estuviera sobre sus libros, así que no perdió tiempo más que un segundo en mirar de reojo su butaca, y ahí estaba, sobre su libro abierto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras; un orario de Quidittch, sorprendida, la chica se tallo los ojos con disimulo, y siendo astuta, tomo la hoja con rapidez y se la entrego al profesor Snape-Es, es este...-dijo entrelazando sus extremidades, no sabía con claridad como ese horario había llegado a su banca, pero estaba feliz de ello, el profesor examino el horario, y con cara de resignación, se lo entrego.

-Bien entonces...-cuando hubo dado la vuelta Hermione sonrió alegre, y dio un suspiro de alivio, el profesor Snape se disponía a continuar su clase, pero un sonido escandaloso, el timbre, marco su fin y este se limito a dirigirse a su escritorio-

Al escuchar el timbre; hermione Granger dio un brinco de su asiento, recogió con agilidad sus libros y los dejo caer en su mochila, la cual se colgo en su espalda con rapidez, las clases habían terminado y había quedado de verse con Malfoy, aprovecharía para preguntarle; ¿Que rayos intentaba?, salió del aula con rapidez, pero el joven rubio había sido más rápido que ella, pues no lo localizaba por ningún lado, se dirigió más calmada al lugar acordado...

[Draco Malfoy Post]

Un chico muy guapo, de cabellos rubios, los cuales caía desordenados con propiedad por su frente, una piel tan palida como la cal, fijaba sus profundos y hermosos ojos grisáceos en el suelo, se encontraba recargado sobre la pared, junto a una peculiar armadura gris, la cual de vez en cuando movía sus ojos con propiedad y observaba al muchacho, con un aura de desesperación a su alrededor, pronto comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, y cada definido tiempo sobre sus pálidos labios se posaba una atractiva y refrescante sonrisa. Estaba en el sexto piso de Hogwarts, lugar por el cual casi no pasaban alumnos, a menos que fueran las tardes en el castillo, cuando las multitudes de alumnos merodeaban por todos lados; menos por el tercer piso, pronto unos sigilosos pasos rompieron el silenció y una silueta femenina apareció frente al joven rubio.

-Valla Granger, por fin te dignas a aparecer, por un momento pensé que no vendrías-dijo con voz amarga el chico rubio posando su mirada en los ojos color miel de la joven que lo miraba con resentimiento.

-Calla Malfoy, ¿Para que me querías aquí?-dijo la morena de cabellos marrones, mientras con sus ojos color miel echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, posando al final su mirada en aquella antigua y grisácea armadura, quien por la rejilla de la mascara la observaba fijamente con sus ojos color rojo brillante, dio un salto hacia atrás después de notarlo, "El Hurón" como ella lo llamaba soltó una carcajada al notar el susto propinado por parte de la morena, esta lo fulmino con la mirada-Basta Malfoy-dijo intentando silenciar al muchacho, con un rubor intenso en sus mejillas, resignada y avergonzada dirigió sus desorbitados ojos al suelo del sexto piso, este al instante paro de burlarse, por tanto, ella le dio una tímida mirada furtiva.

-Tranquila Granger...-dijo un poco más calmado el rubio mientras se llevaba su zurda al cabello y lo acomodaba hacia atrás-Creo que es obvia la razón por la que estamos aquí, como esta misma mañana te lo he dicho; **Somos** _Premios Anuales_-a esto lo recalco de una manera engreída la palabra "somos", al darse cuenta de eso Hermione Granger, cambio su mirada de tranquilidad por una, como ya era normal cuando estaba con el; acecina. El chico la ignoro por completo y soltó nuevamente una carcajada, la chica enfureció tanto que sus mejillas bronceadas se tornaron rojas y acaloradas, apretó los puños y recordó tres años atrás cuando no pudo aguantar más y le dio un buen puñetazo al rubio que se hallaba frente a ella, riendo despectivamente, Hermione se contuvo un momento, y pensó; lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de su trayecto en Hogwarts junto con Draco Malfoy. Primer grado; nunca le había resultado más placentero, un año libre, sin chicos rubios que se creen guapos aprovechando cada instante para humillarla, pero también una punzada le llegaba al corazón cada vez que recordaba, como los mismo Griffindor's, se habían burlado de ella, liderados por su ahora mejor amigo Ronald Weasley, todos y cada uno la criticaban; claro faltando su hasta ahora mejor amigo; Harry Potter. Segundo año; Desde aquel momento en el cuál se había encontrado con el padre de Draco; Lucius Malfoy en donde cada año ella y sus amigos habían comprado todos y cada uno de sus libros; Flourish y Blotts . El cuál la insulto de manera tan estúpida que la mirada de draco hacia ella; se había tornado distinta, cruel y despiadada. Ese año en Hogwarts; el por primera vez le había insultado con esa aura de asco, "sangre sucia", una punzada apareció de nueva cuenta en el corazón de la chica. Tercer año; ese año ella no se había dejado para nada de Malfoy e incluso le había soltado un gran puñetazo, sin mencionar amenazarlo con la barita. Cuarto año; había sido un año hermoso para ella, pues Malfoy se había cargado contra Harry en su lugar, claro, eso no era agradable, pero con todas las emociones en ese año, incluso se olvido de el. Quinto año; El regresó del señor tenebroso les afecto a todos, ese año ella había sido prefecta, junto con su amigo Ronald y ella, había sido un año lleno de emociones, en el cuál al final ella había ido a parar ala enfermería debido al enfrentamiento con Lord Vordemort, y Malfoy quien parecía muy molesto porqué atrapamos a su padre, y lo enviaron a Azkaban, los chicos le habían convertido en babosa y lo habían enviado así directo a su casa. Sexto año; algo complicado con todas esos peligros, el comportamiento de Malfoy se hallaba rígido y extraño, sin embargo con la muerte de el director del colegio, incluso parecía asustado. Sin embargo este año seguía con su misma actitud estúpida y engreída de siempre, los pensamientos de Hermione fueron interrumpidos por una Ronca voz, a lo cuál ella dio un nuevo brinco hacia atrás al darse cuenta de que provenía de la armadura.

-¿Me van a dar la contraseña o no?-escupió la armadura con voz ronca mientras entre abría la rejilla oxidada para hablar, para después mirarlos a ambos con sus ojos rojizos.

-¿Contraseña?-Cuestiono la chica de cabellos marrones, mientras examinaba el asunto detenidamente, y miraba de reojo a el chico rubio, quien se tranquilizaba y dejaba de reír para observar de manera ruda la armadura, y entre abrir los labios, la chica supuso que callaría la armadura pero el no dijo nada, en su lugar volvió a cerrar la boca y se volvió hacia la chica, quien ladeo la cabeza para mirarlo de frente, el chico se incorporo con su rostro pálido y sereno, mientras daba unos cuantos pasos hacia la joven, esta por inercia puso un pie tras de otro y se recorrió hacia atrás, al notar que el seguía avanzando trato de continuar su camino, pero lamentablemente el camino se corto y su espalda topo contra la pared. El chico sonrió, mientras ella sentía como si el corazón se le saliera a cada latido, ¿Que pretenderá Malfoy?, se cuestionaba la chica, mientras sin poder controlarse, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas al instante, pensó en detenerlo, pero sus labios se abrieron, sin poder emitir ningún sonido-

-Granger...-dijo el rubio con voz seductora mientras la alcanzaba y con una de sus extremidades silenciaba, acomodando su indice sobre los carnosos labios de la chica, mientras emitía un sonido que ordenaba silencio, en lo profundo el chico se hallaba muy nervioso, y con cierto problema ocultaba ese nerviosismo, se apresuro a proseguir mientras sumergía su mano libre en su túnica y sacaba una insignia, agilmente logro colocar esta en la túnica de la joven, para después retroceder y mirar seriamente a la armadura-

-eh, ah...- balbuceo la chica sin poder creerlo, llevandose las manos al pecho, mientras tranquilizaba sus latidos, observo detenidamente al chico, sin dejar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-Inteligencia es Perfección-Pronuncio con voz ronca el chico en dirección hacia aquella vieja y oxidada armadura, Hermione arqueo una ceja, mientras el chico ponía una leve sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, la armadura asintió y dando un paso al frente y luego a un lado, dejo ver una puertecilla detrás de el, la cuál como por arte de magia se abrió, el Malfoy no lo pensó dos veces y se adentro por aquella puerta, la chica lo siguió con sus ojos color miel, el joven rubio se volvió hacia ella, y la miro con el entrecejo fruncido-¿Que sucede Granger?, ¿No vas a entrar?-Le cuestiono mientras salía de la reciente puerta y se paraba tras ella, para después empujarla dentro, la joven no puso resistencia y fue así como se adentro por primera vez en aquel amplio lugar-

-esto... es...-pronuncio en un tono mucho mas bajo de lo normal, pero que el astuto joven rubio pudo escuchar con claridad. Dentro de esa puerta se encontraba una gran sala, con las paredes de color plateado con negro, era una hermosa decoración, por las paredes había peculiarmente esparcidas unas cuantas ventanas bien adornadas, con cortinas color verde oscuro y la insignia de Slytherin, en el suelo; también había una gran alfombra verde con la misma insignia que en las cortinas, y los sillones parecían cómodos, estaban acomodados formando una especie de circulo alrededor de la chimenea, en medio de estos; una pequeña mesita. Del lado derecho se encontraba una puerta negra con plateado, y junto a ella una barra con una especie de ventana al frente, la cuál estaba cerrada por dos pequeñas puertas vaqueras, grisáceas, era obvio que se trataba de la cocina. Mientras que al fondo se encontraban las escaleras las cuales conducían a un pequeño pasillo que llevaba a dos puertas de lados opuestos. La joven morena sintió como era empujada de nueva cuenta por los musculosos brazos del rubio el cuál se detuvo frente a la puerta de la cocina, y se posiciono al frente para abrirla, se abrió paso, y se adentro, la chica solo lo siguió. Era una cocina pequeña pero eficiente, y parecía muy cómoda-...-abrió sus labios al compás, pero no pudo decir nada, se quedo pensando, no, más bien reflexionando.

-Bienvenida a tú nueva sala común, Hermione Granger-dijo sereno el joven-has visto, la sala, y esta es la cocina, tú habitación esta arriba a la derecha, y...-hizo una repentina pausa para mirarla un momento, la chica de cabellos marrones, recorría la cocina con cierta delicadeza, tocando con la yema de sus dedos cada curioso objeto, no perdiendo ningún detalle de las palabras del joven rubio y admirando esas nuevas cosas para ella, el chico, sin darse cuenta cambió su rostro sereno por uno un poco mas tierno, la chica se volvió a mirarlo y arqueo las cejas al mirarlo, este al darse cuenta, inmediatamente endureció sus facciones y aclaro su voz, la chica no le dio importancia, el prosiguió-viviremos aquí.-finalizó.

-Tú y yo... -vacilo la joven un instante, con la mirada fija en el Draco, lo examino un momento con la mirada, de pies a cabeza, jamás lo había visto así, tan tranquilo, sin insultarla; su rostro normalmente pálido se hallaba un poco ruborizado en el área de las mejillas, y sus brillantes ojos color mercurio no dejaban de mirarla, por un instante detuvo su mirada en los atractivos y carnosos labios del joven, se ruborizó al instante al siquiera imaginar sus propios labios sobre los suyos, ¿Pero que demonios le sucedía?, ¡Era Draco Malfoy!, quien la había torturado por tanto tiempo, suspiró, esto de ser Premio Anual seguramente la estaba volviendo loca, sobre todo por que en lo más profundo había sido eso lo más deseado por ella, pero no con Malfoy, sin pensarlo más, con la mirada fija en el y la voz quebrada le cuestiono-¿Viviendo juntos?...-no pudo decir más.

-...-resignado el muchacho abrió un poco de paso al rubor, el cuál se presento muy pálido, sus labios temblaron momento al escuchar la voz quebrada de la joven preguntarle con destreza si el y ella serían capaces de vivir juntos, pues aúnque esa no haya sido la pregunta formulada, al ver sus ojos de alguna manera muy extraña se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad quería decir. Era verdad el no se había preguntado si podría convivir de manera plena y sana con Granger, después de todo, era casi una vida de insultos y malos tratos, trago saliva, y aclaro su mente, sus sentimientos estaban claros, el sentía algo por ella, y aunque no era el momento de demostrarlo, pues el rotundo odio de parte de ella aún existía, si la respuesta a su pregunta era afirmativa, quizá con el tiempo, ella dejará conocerse, y así poco a poco ganar puntos, una sonrisa egocéntrica apareció en sus pálidos labios, la joven lo miro confundida-Sí...-dio lugar a una respuesta antes de que ella pudiera articular algo, le sorprendía su valor y destreza, había sido capaz de decirlo, pero, ¿Que había de raro en ello?, era un Malfoy, podía conseguir lo que se propusiera, y estaba claro que; Hermione Granger no sería, la excepción.

El silenció lleno la habitación en unos cuantos segundos, el Malfoy se alagaba para sus adentros, mientras que la señorita Granger se encontraba en un profundo silencio causado por la impresión.

-entonces...-Prosiguió la chica de cabellos marrones cuando hubo tranquilidad, mientras bajaba la mirada y con un movimiento brusco salio con rapidez de la cocina, al sentir que el Malfoy la seguía, con seguridad se acerco a uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, uno junto ala chimenea y se dejo caer con elegancia sobre el, pudo sentir la textura helada y firme del cuero negro, recargo su torso contra este y miro al joven rubio quien se colocaba en el sillón frente al suyo; sin dejar de mirarla con esos hermosos ojos color mercurio-Debemos tener una tregua, aunque sea mientras estemos aquí; debemos intentar llevarnos...-hizo una repentina pausa, dio un suspiro y después rolo los ojos-tú sabes de lo que hablo...-

-Bueno Granger, hay tantas cosas que a una chica se le vienen a la cabeza que no puedo adivinar.-puntualizo en joven mientras se dejaba llevar por el momento y le dedicaba una astuta sonrisa a la joven, sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo de sus propios labios, la joven le dedico una mirada acecina y este sonrió victorioso-dimelo tú- finalizó.

-llevarnos... bien-dijo de manera entrecortada con las mejillas algo ruborizadas, se había rebajado a decirlo, suspiro-Malfoy...-la chica se detuvo repentinamente como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo muy importante, ¿Draco Malfoy le había llamado "Chica"?, había utilizado esa palabra en una oración refiriendo se a ella, eso era seguro, sus oídos eran tan perspicaces que nunca le habían fallado, con la duda en mente, hizo una mueca en ña cual expresaba confusión y un tanto de alegría por haber escuchado esas palabras de aquel desagradable joven-¿Me dijiste, "Chica"?-cuestiono.

-Claro, ¿Eso eres no, Granger?, o al menos eso pareces.-dijo el chico extrañado sin dejar de sonreír.

-Se que lo soy-aclaro la chica-Pero siempre estas usando un apodo, tú sabes; "Ratona de Biblioteca", "Insufrible", "Sabelotodo", y...-bajo la mirada, recordando todos los momentos en que el chico le había llamado "sangre sucia", sintió una punzada en el corazón y trago saliva, aunque siempre había fingido no tomar en cuenta sus palabras; cada vez que le llamaba así no podía evitar entristecerse.

-Sangre sucia...-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba, y sin observar a la joven se dirigió a una pequeña ventana, aparto las verdes y oscuras cortinas para observar a través de ella, la chica tras escuchar sus palabras con un toque de crueldad, llenas de frialdad, sintió de nuevo esa punzada en el corazón esta vez mucho más grande, sin saber el motivo y sin darse cuenta pronto unas lagrimas rodaron sobre sus morenas mejillas, al darse cuenta de ello, llevo sus manos a su rostro para cubrirlo, ¿Porque?, ¿Porque justo ahora debía llorar?, el siempre la había insultado de esa manera, pero ahora, algo lo hacia diferente, se sentía lastimada, con el corazón palpitando con rapidez de una manera extraña, si iba a llorar, no quería que el lo supiera, que supiera que con esas palabras tan simples podía herir sus sentimientos, con rapidez trato de detener sus lagrimas, estas sin responder fluían aún más rápidamente, no podía hacer nada se resigno y se hecho a llorar amargamente en silencio, el cuál no duro tanto como ella hubiera deseado, pues comenzó a sollozar, una mano helada se poso sobre su hombro, ella giró su rostro para observar al obvio responsable, para encontrarse con aquellos profundos y pesados ojos color mercurio.

-No llores...-dijo con amargura el apuesto muchacho, mientras se acercaba a ella y se acomodaba a su lado, mientras la chica lo examinaba con la mirada, sin dejar de llorar, el se disponía a llevar su zurda a sus mejillas, y a secar las lagrimas con delicadeza-No soporto ver a una mujer llorar...-dijo compasivo-No era esa mi intención, no, jamás volveré a llamarte así...-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón y se disponía a salir de la nueva sala común, dejando a una sorprendida y lastimada Hermione Granger.

_Hola a todos, bueno; esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, umm, primero que nada espero que les guste mi Historia; "Sentimientos Ocultos" aunque, bueno _ siento que es un poco rara, me esfuerzo y bueno pues aqui esta. Hoy les dejo este capitulo al que llame; "Actitudes", si se preguntan; ¿Porqué? pues por el repentino cambio de actitud de Draco principalmente, Hermione, Blaise y Pansy. En fin espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto dejen un Review; y si no pues, no lo hagan ;D._

_Quiero agradecer; por sus maravillosos comentarios que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, y por ser la primera que se interesa por mi historia y esta le es agradable, le agradesco a :_ "**Oo Nelliel oO**"

En fin eso es todo por ahora.

_Besos. _

_Sweeat Knight~_


	4. Razones por las cuales no debería amarte

Capitulo 3: "Razones por las que no debería amarte"

-¡Draco, Draco, Draco!-repetía aquella voz dulce proveniente de una hermosa chica cuyos cabellos rubios esplendidos caían en perfecto orden sobre sus hombros y se cortaban erizados casi a la altura de su cintura, su rostro que siempre se encontraba en perfecta armonía tan pálido como la cal se encontraba de un tono rojizo aún con la leve capa de maquillaje sobre sus mejillas, sus labios carnosos brillaban seguramente por algún otro de sus productos de belleza, estos reflejaban su felicidad con una hermosa sonrisa, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre el cuello de un conocido joven rubio quien tenía un aspecto peculiar y al igual que la joven sonreía y reía a cada momento como si fuera verdaderamente algo divertido, se encovaba por el peso que tenía sobre parte de su cuerpo, pues las delicadas piernas de la chica rodeaban su cintura, despojando los del suelo y colgada de el, parecía una tarde hermosa, el sol estaba apunto de acultarse detrás de aquella enorme edificación a la cual llamaban Hogwats; su hogar. La brisa vespertina tan cálida y deliciosa como en extrañas tardes de invierno acariciaba los rostros de ambos, se encontraban bajo las frondosas copas de aquel bellisimo y antiguo árbol en el cuál recordaban haber pasado tranquilas tardes de estudio junto con sus amigos todos los años-¡Draco, Draco, Draco!-repitió la chica con su voz un poco mas agitada que antes.

Mientras ambos jóvenes reían y jugaban sin cesar, bajo las copas de aquel árbol y recargado sobre la corteza de este, disfrutando de la tarde se encontraba aquel joven de cabellos negros y desordenados, rostro alvino y agradable, cuyos ojos oscuros y profundos parecían concentrados en su ejemplar de "La belleza de las Transformaciones" libro abierto que se encontraba sobre sus piernas, mientras que con su brazo derecho sostenía su varita mágica y de vez en cuando la agitaba y susurraba algún hechizo, cuando este no parecía obtener resultados fruncía el ceño y con su mano libre buscaba un de las frutas colocadas en una pequeña canasta a su lado, sin apartar la vista del libro, clásico comportamiento de Theodore Nott. Al lado de aquel joven se encontraba tendido sobre el pastizal su compañero de casa y amigo Blaise Zabini, quien con los ojos entre abiertos observaba el viento mezclarse con las hojas de los arboles y haciendo que estas se movieran con lentitud, parecía pensativo, y con una expresión de seriedad sin embargo algo le pareció tan gracioso que repentinamente se incorporo y se recargo sobre la corteza del árbol mientras reía a carcajadas, con tanto escandalo provoco la atención del joven que e hallaba a su lado, el cuál no pudo evitar poner una mirada de desconcierto para después sostener una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Al parecer gracias a un brusco movimiento de Millicent, ambos jóvenes que hacía apenas unos momentos se divertían se encontraban uno sobre otro en el suelo, el Malfoy les dirigió una mirada acecina de manera astuta, mientras la rubia que se encontraba sobre el producía un leve gemido de dolor, al instante dirigió su mirada a los chicos que descansaban bajo aquel árbol, y con un gesto de gracia, se hecho a reír con ellos, el Malfoy la siguió asiendo lo mismo. Momentos después de recuperarse la rubia se deslizo arrastrando sus rodillas sobre el pastizal hasta donde se encontraban Blaise y Theo y con un movimiento rápido aparto la canasta de frutas que estaba en medio y se coloco en su lugar mientras con toda confianza se dejaba caer sobre las piernas del joven Nott, este pareció sorprenderse al notar sus ahora desorbitados cabellos esparcidos por su ejemplar de transformaciones, le dirigió una mirada severa, pero esta la ignoro por completo y solo sonrió, resignado después de observar aquella sonrisa a la cuál nunca pudo escapar, el pálido chico acaricio el cabello de la joven con libertad y un rostro lleno de tranquilidad, ella solo cerro sus ojos y suspiró. El joven rubio que aún estaba sobre el lugar donde había caído ahora observaba el cielo con desconcierto, preguntando para sus adentros; ¿Porque por más que quisieras que el día fuera eterno siempre llegaba a su fin?, sus preocupaciones era ya muchas, más siempre había querido saber el motivo del crepúsculo, sonrió al recordar su día anterior.

-Umm...-murmuro una voz femenina que les resultaba completamente familiar a los relajados muchachos, el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo, haciendo que este se erizara, aclaro su garganta llamando la atención de los cuatro jóvenes quienes al instante sonrieron, todos con excepción de aquel pálido rubio; que siguió mirando el precioso crepúsculo-Hola chicos-dijo con voz entrecortada, ya que le había costado mucho decirlo, esa simpática voz prevenía de una muy bella silueta femenina, sus cabellos azabache caían con elegancia marcando el margen de su rostro, ya no eran un desastre, al contrario estaban perfectamente peinados, dejando al descubierto la morena frente de la joven, sus hermosos ojos verdes claro habían vuelto a la normalidad, mientras que su típica capa de maquillaje se encontraba en perfecto estado, no daba la misma imagen tétrica del pasado día en el baño de niñas del segundo piso, no, hoy se veía hermosa, observo con cierta timidez la escena; Theo y Millicent le sonreían, se apresuro a corresponderles con cortesía, siguió recorriendo su camino con la mirada hasta que se topo con los ojos color chocolate de aquel joven moreno; Blaise, pudo sentir como perdía la cordura ante la delicia de mirada que tenía frente a ella, al instante sintió aquel ahora típico ardor en sus mejilla cuando lo observaba mientras todo su precioso rostro se tornaba rojizo, al darse cuenta, inmediatamente miro a otro lado, la verdad era que ahora más que nunca le avergonzaba mirarlo, pues el había sido el único que le había visto tan mal al día anterior, el único que logro consolarla, abrazarla. Por último miro al rubio quien no la miraba, frunció el entrecejo, le había maltratado y ofendido al día anterior y aún así se hacia el muy digno, molesta se dirigió hacia el, este la miro de mala gana-¡No te atrevas a ignorarme!-chilló la joven al final.

-No te ignoro...-respondió de mala gana el joven rubio mientras dirigía su mirada a otro lugar, lejos de ver los verdes ojos de la chica, mientras a la vez se sentaba, la joven de hermosos ojos se dejo caer de rodillas frente a el, y con un movimiento brusco lo tomo por la corbata obligando a este a mirarla, la verdadera razón por la que Draco no quería mirarla era muy sencilla; tenía miedo, así como a tantas cosas, tenía miedo de ver ese dolor que le provocaba odio, tristeza, el chico sintió como el estomago se le revolvía, pero los ojos de Pansy no reflejaban aquel dolor, reflejaba enojo, coraje, de que este no fuera capaz de mirarla, la verdad era que ella sabía que el estaba avergonzado, y planeaba hacerlo confesar, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el rubio se le adelanto y la miro fijamente-Lamento mucho lo de ayer Pansy, después de todo, ¿Quien soy yo para hacerte sentir mal?, disculpame...-finalizo.

-Esta bien...-dijo sin rencor en sus palabras, le dedico una bella sonrisa y le soltó la corbata, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su querido Draco, se aferraba a el como una pequeña niña de cinco años a su hermano mayor, lo abrazaba con cariño, efusiva, pero no como antes, no como siempre, ella lo sabía, las cosas ya no eran iguales que hace un año y jamás volverían a serlo, por que lo que ella había descubierto es que, no lo amaba, nunca fue así...-Esta bien-repitió con dulzura mientras dejaba de abrazarlo para mirar sus preciosos ojos color mercurio.

-¿Que estas diciendo Pansy?-logro espetar confundido, después de todo; ¿Como era posible que Pansy Parkinson, la niña llorona y arrogante que el conocía, le hubiera perdonado así como así?, -¿Que?, ¿Como que "esta bien"?-cuestiono mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No hay nada que perdonar...-pronunció la morena mientras se levantaba, luego se estiro un poco para después dar un peculiar bostezo-Pero que hermoso día...-dijo mirando el crepúsculo mientras caminaba hacia Millicent quien después de un berrinche se hizo a un lado y abrió espacio a la chica, quien se dejo caer en el pastizal y se sonrojo al notar la cercanía de ella y el joven moreno y que incluso sus hombros rozaban, Blaise la miro de nuevo con sus profundos ojos color chocolate, le sonrió, la joven se sonrojo tanto al ver esa sonrisa, esa maldita y egolatra sonrisa que apretaba su corazón cada vez que aparecía, tanto que se quedo boquiabierta, Blaise solto una carcajada burlona, todos lo miraron confundidos, y luego lo ignoraron, la morena le fulmino con la mirada y susurro pretendiendo que nadie la escuchara-Blaise... eres un... Idiota...-un segundo después se estremeció al sentir el aliento fresco del joven chocar contra su oído.

-¿De verdad Pansy, enserio?-les susurro el moreno al oído, Pansy maldijo por lo bajo, le había escuchado, se mordió el labio inferior y trato de calmarse para no parecer un tomate-No parecias pensar eso ayer...-le recordo el joven mientras examinaba a sus amigos, quienes parecían distraídos, Nott leía en voz alta su ejemplar de transformaciones y acariciaba el cabello de Millicent con delicadeza, esta parecía dormir, mientras que Draco se encontraba al frente de ellos, sentado, mirando al frente, aprovechando esto, el moreno le dio una pequeña y maliciosa mordida en la oreja de Pansy, esta se estremeció y blaise sonrió victorioso.

-Sí...-menciono la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios-...Pero sabes...-comenzó susurrando al oído del moreno con dulzura-tú no parecías un cretino, además estabas muy ocupado estrechando mi cuerpo entre tus brazos...-finalizó con un tono pícaro en su voz, mientras chequeaba la expresión del moreno quien después de mirarla con recelo incluso, la joven pareció notar un leve rubor en las morenas mejillas de Blaise.

[Hermione Grangr Post]

-¡Es enserio Hermione!-dijo una voz masculina un poco ronca proveniente de un joven de cabellos rojizos, piel bronceada, rasgos endurecidos, ojos caribe azul, y el entrecejo fruncido-Tú lo debes saber mejor que nadie, ya no pasas tiempo con nosotros, hoy anduviste de un lado a otro, y por si fuera poco ayer, PAM-exclamo haciendo un movimiento extraño con lo brazos de una manera exagerada-¡desapareciste!, nadie te vio, solo hay testigos de que fuiste al sexto piso, ¡y ahora NO nos dices nada!-fulmino casi en un grito al final, caminaban por el borde del lago en los terrenos de Hogwarts, Ronald Weasley, su hermana Ginny, su mejor amigo Harry Potter, y ella, quien no dejaba de silenciar al muchacho cada vez que gritaba, lo fulminaba con la mirada, ¿Como se atrevia a cuestionarla?, si ni siquiera le había permitido plantear una explicación, se movían ágiles, planeaban pasar el resto de la tarde en el árbol más grande de la orilla del lago, en donde años atrás habían pasado tranquilas tardes de estudio-

-Mira Ronald, si me dejarás explicarte...-dijo estresada, el joven de ojos azules abrió la boca pero para suerte de la joven, su amiga Ginny le había dado un empujón y cubría su boca para callarlo, esta asintió dando permiso a Hermione para plantear su explicación-Miren hoy he estado muy ocupada con las clases extra que me permití tomar en este último curso, ya saben las necesarias para obtener el puesto que deseo en el Ministerio de Magia-hizo una leve pausa y suspiro- y como soy Premio Anual-dijo recalcando eso último con estrés-No tengo tanto tiempo como planeé para este último año...-finalizó con un suspiro agotador.

-¡AJA!-dijo en un grito ahogado el chico de cabellos rojizos fulminando a su hermana con la mirada y apartando su mano de su boca para poder hablar con claridad-¿Y como explicas lo de ayer, Hermione?-cuestiono triunfante.

-Bueno, todo tiene una explicación-suspiro la Granger, mientras trataba de tranquilizar sus nervios, que como siempre le eran traicioneros-Ayer no desaparecí, en realidad tuve un trabajo como Premio Anual, bueno no fue un trabajo más bien, una cita, bueno no cita de cita de cita, si no que, bueno él me cito ahí y bueno yo fui, porqué, era mi deber, no porqué quisiera, es decir... hay-balbuceo la chica dejandose traicionar por los nervios mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se acomodaba un desarreglado mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sonrió nerviosa, y miro al frente el frondoso árbol que ya estaba cercano quizá si se apresuraban llegarían pronto y lograría evitar el tema, proponiendo de excusa que deberían hacer los deberes y eran suficientes, que luego hablarían del asunto así que apresuro el paso.

-No entendí nada...-dijo con una expresión de confusión su mejor amigo de cabellos azabache, piel bronceada, y unas gafas ocultando sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras trataba de seguir el ahora cambio en la velocidad de la caminata de su mejor amiga-Herms, Tan solo dinos que paso, nosotros vamos a entender...-pronunció Harry mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Sí Hermy, hazle caso a Harry y no al tonto de mi hermano-dijo con voz relajada Ginny fulminando con la mirada a su hermano y incorporando su paso al ritmo de sus amigos.

-Gracias Chicos...-dijo un poco más tranquila la chica, a decir verdad las palabras de sus amigos le habían relajado-Ayer Malfoy me citó en el sexto piso...-empezó, por inercia los tres chicos fruncieron el entrecejo-La verdad no fue malo, me mostró, bueno, nuestra nueva sala común, como Premios Anuales debemos usarla, y... bueno hoy estuve empacando mis cosas, yo...-balbuceó al final-Me mudaré hoy...-finalizo mientras al fin llegaban al gran árbol.

-¿Cómo que te vas? y...-balbuceo-¿Con "Malfoy"?-dijo inmediatamente harry con una expresión de sorpresa y recalcando el apellido del muchacho como si eso indicará la maldad en el asunto.

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡Esto no podía ser bueno!-dijo en un gritó Ron.

-¡Oh Herms!; que emoción-dijo con un tono de aprobación Ginny, incluso yo la mire sorprendida-¿Que?-se defendió-No es malo, tendrás tú propia privacidad, y no solo eso, debe ser enorme, y un cuarto para ti sola-finalizó mostrando su punto y lado positivo.

-¡Pues yo no creo que sea algo bueno!, esta bien puede que tenga su cuarto solo para ella, ¡Pero va a vivir con Malfoy! ¿Lo olvidas?-dijo alarmado Ron, mientras buscaba en la mirada del moreno, quien asintió con aprobación y ambos miraron a Hermione.

-Ron tiene razón Herms-dijo Harry perspicaz.

-Oh Harry, ¿no me digas que te vas a poner del lado del tonto de mi hermano?-le cuestiono Ginny en defensa de Hermione, y a la vez incluso de Malfoy, la ojos miel trago saliva y tratando de evitar más peleas se decidió a decir.

-Dejemos el tema...-dijo con dolor de cabeza la joven de ojos miel, mientras apuntaba el gran árbol-Debemos hacer nuestras labores, a eso venimos ¿recuerdan?-cuestiono, pero un sonido llamo su atención y la de sus amigos antes de que pudieran responder a su pregunta, al parecer no eran los único en ese lugar.

-¡Es genial, estamos muy orgullosas de ti!-hizo eco ese chillido lleno de emoción proveniente de dos voces a coro, dos voces familiares. Los Griffindor's deciden acercarse un poco más, y observar de quien se trata, rodean el tronco hasta que se topan con cinco jóvenes de túnicas pertenecientes a la casa de Slytherin, dos de ellos se encontraban recostados sobre el pastizal; uno moreno y otro pálido, las dos chicas de las cuales seguramente provenían esas voces se hallaban sentadas rodeando con sus brazos a un joven rubio hermoso, los chicos Griffindor's fruncen el ceño a par, mientras que las chicas solo se mantienen al margen.

-...-La profunda mirada oscura de el joven Theodore Nott se vuelve hacía ellos mientras se sienta y recarga sobre el tronco de aquel frondoso árbol, sin dejar de examinar a cada uno de los presentes, sin decir nada, pero aún manteniendo la postura, golpea con su pierna a el moreno recostado sobre el pastizal, Blaise Zabini, quien abre los ojos de par en par y se sienta junto al pálido muchacho, lo fulmina con la mirada, este sin prestarle atención, sigue mirando fijamente a los jóvenes de túnica Roja, como por inercia el moreno sigue la mirada de Nott, y al encontrarse con los Griffindor's solo sonríe triunfante.

-Pero si se trata de "El Gran Elegido" y sus...-hace una breve pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas, al momento los otros tres muchachos miran en su dirección y luego en la de los jóvenes.

Luego a Zabini.

Y otra vez a los Griffindor's

Y una vez más.

-fieles sirvientes-completa la frase al fin con voz arrogante.

-Zabini-dijo Harry mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

En reacción a esto el moreno soltó una carcajada, los ojos azules de Ron le dedicaron una mirada acecina y sin poder resistirse más se dejo ir contra ellos, por inercia los tres muchachos intentaron detenerlo, el chico de cabellos color fuego puso resistencia hasta soltarse de sus amigos listo para golpear a Zabini quien ya se había puesto de pie y con una mirada egocéntrica observaba a Ron. Pareciendo no poder resistirse el pelirrojo se abalanzo sobre el. Para sorpresa de todos, una voz chillona resonó frente a Ronald tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Basta!-chilló la voz de Pansy Parkinson, mientras abría sus brazos de par en par en medio de el pelirrojo y el moreno-¡Podrían por una vez no dejarse llevar por su rabia!-dijo firme, todos después de escuchar esas palabras sin poder evitarlo quedaron boquiabiertos, todos excepto Millicent y Draco Malfoy, quien bufo molesto y aclaro su garganta provocando la atención de todos.

-15 puntos menos para Griffindor-exclamó el pálido rubio con firmeza, trago un poco de saliva y prosiguió-por intentar atacar a un compañero-pareció finalizar.

Una carcajada de burla se escapo de los labios de Zabini. Pansy Parkinson bajo los brazos y se fue al lado de sus compañeros, mientras que Hermione Granger observaba la escena con atención, Ron y Harry parecían intentar matar a Malfoy con la mirada, y Ginny permanecía firme sujetando a su hermano del brazo, la joven de cabellos marrones bajo la cabeza y suspiro resignada.

-15 puntos menos para Slytherin por provocación a un estudiante-exclamó Hermione firme, inmediatamente las risas de zabini desaparecieron, pero los demás resignados solo la miraron, el rubio la miro con sus penetrantes ojos mercurio y le sonrió de igual manera.

-¡Bien dicho Hermione!-dijo alegre el pelirrojo como cayendo en la cuenta de el estatus de su amiga.

-Muy astuta Granger, estoy de acuerdo con tú decisión-dijo el rubio platinado simplemente.

-Me pregunto-dijo un resignado moreno mientras comenzaba a caminar con elegancia examinando a los Griffindor's con la mirada, y una sonrisa victoriosa entre sus labios-¿Que hacían cuatro Griffindor's merodeando por las orillas del lago en el ocaso, justo en el más grande y antiguo árbol? -hizo una pausa y se le escapo una risíta burlona, los jóvenes que estaban siendo examinados pudieron notar las reacciones de sus compañeros de casa, Millicent miraba a Zabini con des aprovacíon, Pansy los miraba con recelo, Nott tenía la misma mirada que al principio con la diferencia de que ahora solo examinaba a Hermione, esta al notarlo movió la cabeza con inquietud, y Draco por supuesto parecía muy entretenido con la conversación por parte de Zabini-¿Espiar quizá?-volvió a preguntar egocéntrico el moreno-¡Ah!, pero que pensaría la gente si se enterá de que Harry Potter y sus fieles acompañantes espían a ciertas personas con precaución, ¡Pero que gran ofensa!-finalizó burlón.

-¡No estabamos espiando!-se defendió Harry.

-¡El lugar es para todos, Zabini!-lo secundo Ron.

-¡Tenemos tanto derecho como ustedes a estar aquí, Zabini!-por fin habló Ginny defendiendo su causa de manera instintiva, Hermione se quedo sin habla; ¿Que debería decir?, finalizar con un insulto que podría restarle puntos a su casa, todas las posibles defensas ya estaban cubiertas, trago saliva y decidió hablar.

-Espero que comprendan que; como ustedes somos estudiantes, y con frecuencia asistimos a este lugar, pero el tono de burla usado por ti Zabini es lo ofensivo, ¡Por Merlín no podrían por una vez dejarnos en paz!, ¡Dejen la maldita rivalidad entre las casas!, ¡Seamos civilizados!, ¡Ya basta, como Premio Anual se los impongo, comportence!-terminó con un grito.

-¿Cómo pretendes...-intentó cuestionarla Blaise, pero con un movimiento en su brazo Draco lo silenció.

-Bueno, Cararrajada, Comadreja-pronunció de manera instintiva mirando con repulsión a los susodichos-Si tanto deseaban este lugar se los dejo...-finalizó con una sonrisa burlona-Ya lo hemos utilizado lo suficiente y bueno Weasley; creo que tú ya estas acostumbrado a todo lo usado, justo como tu túnica, suerte con eso-dijo mientras se daba medía vuelta y comenzaba a marcharse por el borde del lago, secundado por Pansy, quien recogió con rapidez una pequeña canasta de frutas y corrió tras el, Millicent hizo una reverencia, Ginny arqueo una ceja, la rubia solo sonrió, miro a Blaise con desaprobación lo halo del brazo y terciando a Pansy se alejaron con rapidez, Nott solo se quedo en su lugar, sin dejar de mirar a Hermione, esto provoco que Ron lo fulminara con la mirada lleno de celos.

-¿Necesitas que te busque algo Nott?-pronunció desafiante el Weasley.

-A decir verdad no necesito nada tuyo, Weasley-dijo con indiferencia el pálido joven mirando al pelirrojo con tranquilidad-Sin embargo Granger, quisiera hablar contigo un segundo.-se permitió solicitar, Hermione vacilo un segundo pero después asintió, Nott comenzó a caminar a paso lento, la chica se apresuro a seguirlo.

-¿Que sucede Nott?-cuestiono mirando atrás, sus amigos ya se encontraban a suficiente distancia, así que se atrevió a preguntar-Si tratas de venir a insultarme, Soy Premio Anual así que puedo bajarte cuantos puntos sean nece...-no pudo terminar de hablar pues el joven Nott se disponía a comenzar.

-No trato de insultarla señorita Granger...-dijo tranquilo-Solo que hay algo que me inquieta, ¿sabe?-Hermione arqueo una ceja, ningún Slytherin le había tratado con tanto respeto, aunque ella nunca se había dado la oportunidad de hablar con Nott a solas-Desde ayer se te nota extraña, solo espero que el puesto de Premio Anual no le sea demasiado pesado; tanto que pudiera llegar a confundir; su propio sentir.-finalizo con elegancia, hizo una reverencia ante la joven, se dio la media vuelta y se alejo a paso lento.

-¿Mi propio sentir?-se cuestionaba la ojos miel confundida, ¿Que sabía Nott de ella?, nada era normal, hizo una mueca de inseguridad, ¿Que podían significar esas palabras para ella?, ¿Porque Nott le había hablado de esa manera?, tan seguro de sus propias palabras, tan dichoso y elegante, insegura, y vacilante, se dio la vuelta y volvió con sus amigos, pero no estaba ahí, si no es su mente, en sus pensamientos, en el recuerdo de aquellas palabras, en la busqueda de una respuesta censata, una respuesta que la llenara, la respuesta correcta a sus dudas.

[Draco Malfoy Post]

_Inseguridad, recelo, dolor, ira y coraje_, esos eran los sentimientos que apuñalaban el corazón de Draco Malfoy, se encontraba recostado sobre el más amplio sillón de la sala común de los Premios Anuales, podía sentir la textura helada del cuero, apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus dos brazos cruzados detrás de esta, sobre su abdomen una hoja de papel color beige, una carta. La claridad apenas se notaba en aquel cuarto, porqué la oscuridad dominaba, ya había anochecido y el Premio anual varonil no había bajado a cenar, junto a aquel sillón se encontraban unas maletas cafés con las iniciales "H-G", que seguramente su compañera de puesto había dejado ahí momentos antes de que el llegará a la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales esa misma tarde. Su mirada estaba perdida, centrada en el firme techo de la habitación; Inseguridad, sentir ese sentimiento siendo un Malfoy era en cierta forma deshonrar su prestigiado apellido, pero después de que el mismo Ministro de Magia encontrase a su propio padre en las oficinas del Ministerio junto con variedad de Mortifagos después de darse cuenta del regreso del Señor Tenebroso y no solo eso si no también su escape de Azkaban el año pasado, y de ser descubierto en uno de los ataques a Hogsmeade y a causa de esto había ido a parar de vuelta a Azkaban, eso, ya había deshonrado lo suficiente el apellido Malfoy, pero... ¿Que pensaría su abuelo _Abraxas Malfoy_, si se enterará del gran fracaso de su hijo?, ¿Y que pensaría de su inseguridad?, ¿De su horrible deseo de traicionar al que no debe ser nombrado?, seguramente se atrevería a desheredar a su propio nieto, a fin de cuentas era solo un fracasado, pero tal y cuál es la realidad, completamente cruda; su abuelo no podía hacer nada, pues... cumplió su siclo y ya no estaba con ellos. El más joven de los Malfoy hizo una mueca de desilusión, el caso era que no importará cuantas veces lo intentará no podía escapar, estaba marcado para siempre, con la sucia y peligrosa; Marca Tenebrosa. El dolor de no poder hacer nada por su madre, ella, la persona que siempre había estado para el, su propia figura angelical, el rubio platinado presiono los ojos con recelo, con coraje, se incorporo para estar sentado y tomo con su zurda aquella carta, volviendo a leerla.

**Querido Draco:**

_Hijo mio, ya he decidido lo mejor para los dos. Y de una u otra manera e acudido a tu padrino; el Profesor Snape. Tú tía Bellatrix nunca confío en el, y eso me hace creer plenamente en él, Draco hijo quiero que comprendas que, el nos brindará protección, nos ocultará del señor tenebroso. Estoy comunicandome con la Orden del Fenix y ahora me encuentro en su cuartel general, todos han sido muy amables, solo debemos esperar tú salida de Hogwarts y todo comenzará; esperaremos a que la guerra termine para limpiar nuestro nombre, solo quiero lo mejor para ti hijo mio._

-Madre...-pronuncio Draco sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de rencor, desesperación y miedo, se llevo la mano al cabello para acomodarlo hacía atrás, pero después de ese movimiento el cabello volvió a caer con brusquedad sobre la frente del muchacho, suspirando para luego seguir leyendo.

_Como te lo he dicho siempre, y en cada una de mis cartas he escrito, el dolor de saber el lugar en el cuál se encuentra tu padre es irreversible, pero mi Draco, el fue quien decidió su propio destino, pero nunca permitiré que te lleve a lo mismo, te protegeré, con mi propia vida si es necesario, porqué te amo, porqué has sido la luz de mis ojos durante toda tu existencia, no dejes que la ambición por el poder te domine también a ti, cuidate y disfruta tú último año en Hogwarts._

_Recuerda que te amaré por siempre._

_**Tú madre**_ ~ _**Narcisa Black.**_

El joven arrugo la carta con su mano y la arrojo sobre el sofá. La _ira _y el _coraje_ recorrían su cuerpo, su madre había hecho aquello que el había temido durante mucho tiempo; recurrir a medidas desesperadas, tal y cuál lo eran la Orden del Fenix y a su padrino: el profesor Snape. El muchacho puso una expresión de asco en su rostro, después de todo; ¿Que lograrían hacer por el un Mortifago encubierto que a logrado engañar a toda la Orden del Fenix?, seguramente el profesor Snape estaba esperando la mas grata oportunidad para ir con su amo; el Señor Tenebroso y contarle que la estúpida de Narsisa Malfoy intentaba traicionarlo, en ocasión a esto el que no debe ser nombrado no descansaría hasta acecinar a su querida madre, a su padre y a el mismo. Dio un suspiro de resignación, lo único que le preocupaba era su madre, su angelical madre. ¡Pero que cruel suele ser la vida!, pensó, ¿Quien en su sano juicio pensaría que la bella Narsisa Black iba a terminar muerta a manos del mismo señor tenebroso?, si, el mismo al que su familia adulaba, por el mismo motivo por el cuál fue obligada a comprometerse con Lucius Malfoy, pues su familia era sangre limpia y de reputación inigualable. Se levanto de aquel cómodo sillón y se dirigió a la pequeña ventana que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea, al llegar ahí, hizo a un lado las verdes oscuras cortinas y observo el bello paisaje que le ofrecía la luz de luna sobre el lago Negro-ella no lo amaba...- dijo en voz alta el muchacho mientras sus ojos se profundizaban en una trágica nostalgia, pensaba en su madre, en su amada y adorada madre, quien a sus dieciocho años de edad había sido obligada a comprometerse con su padre, su familia solo pensaba en el prestigio, su madre por supuesto no tenía ni la mas remota idea de que su joven hijo que apenas alcanzaba los diecisiete años de edad sabía toda la amarga verdad, ella siempre le había hecho creer que se había casado con su padre por un tremendo enamoramiento juvenil, pero un día a sus joviales quince años, su hijo; en aquella temporada oscura en que su padre había sido llevado a Azkaban el joven Malfoy se había adentrado en el despacho de su padre que por fortuna esa misma tarde su madre había dejado abierto, junto con un pensadero sobre el escritorio, con su terrible curiosidad este no pudo evitar inclinarse sobre aquel curioso objeto y fue trasladado al último recuerdo que había en este, parecía muchos años atrás en la mansión Black la misma noche en que sus padres le había sentenciado a la en ese entonces joven Narsisa que debía casarse con el hijo de Abraxas Malfoy, familia de reputación intrigante y excelsa, la joven de ese entonces no puso expresión alguna y se retiro, pero ya en su habitación sollozo la noche entera por su desgracia. La verdad era que el joven heredero Malfoy no sabía porqué esa precisa noche su madre se había sometido a esos pensamientos, pero debía haber estado buscando algo, el pálido rubio se perdió ante la luz de la luna reflejada en el amplio lago y pareció no escuchar como el marco de la puerta se habría con cautela-Ella no lo amaba...-repitió nuevamente en voz alta-todo siempre fue una mentira...-para su sorpresa, ya no era el único ahí que podía escucharse, se dio la vuelta pues pretendía volver al sofá pero su vista se centro cerca de este en donde con sigilo Hermione Granger tomaba sus maletas, Draco se paralizo.

-Ma... Malfoy-dijo en un susurro la joven de ojos color miel, mientras dejaba caer su baúl y su maleta en el piso otra vez, su plan había fallado, pues planeaba no molestarlo, que no se diera cuenta de su presencia y retirarse con sigilo a su nueva habitación, pero el la había descubierto, ahora seguramente pensaría que ella lo espiaba, observo el pálido rostro del rubio quien la miraba con asombro y precaución.

El joven Malfoy miro a la joven, luego a la carta que permanecía arrugada sobre el sofá.

A ella.

Luego a la carta.

Y otra vez.

[Hermione Granger Post]

-Yo...-intento explicarse la chica mientras acomodaba un desarreglado mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, y se mordía el labio inferior.

El rubio no dijo nada, frunció el entrecejo y fulmino con la mirada a su compañera de sala con despreció, dio un par de pasos rápidos hacia el sillón, tomo entre sus pálidas manos aquel papel beige y lo arrugo más, es decir si eso era posible, se dio la vuelta y subió con rapidez las escaleras hasta tomar la cerradura con una de sus heladas manos la empujo para abrirla y antes de desaparecer en el interior de esta le dirigió una mirada de desprecio, esta solo pudo hacer lo mismo para ocultar su sorpresa, momentos después un portazo interrumpió sus furtivas miradas. La joven Granger se dejo caer sobre el sofá, y se cruzo de brazos, primero no la insultaba y luego eso. Dio un suspiro de resignación, se levanto, tomo sus cosas y pronto otro portazo irrumpió en el resiente silencio de la sala común.

Esa fue la primera noche en que ella soñó con Draco Malfoy.

_La noche era oscura, las estrellas iluminaban aquel infinito cielo nocturno, la luna se encontraba en lo más alto de la sima, un espectáculo nocturno que pocas veces podemos presenciar; una noche de verano inolvidable, y dos jóvenes cobijados con el mismo manto estelar, uno rubio de apariencia fantasmal; ojos color mercurio y una belleza sin igual, sentado sobre el inmenso pastizal, sus manos envolviendo a la jóvencita como un regalo muy preciado, sonriendo lleno de jubilo. La mujer por su parte envuelta en brazos de su prohibido amor descansaba, su melena era marrón y peculiarmente desordenada, sus ojos tan claro como la miel de una belleza simple y oculta. Ambos parecían realmente felices bajo la luz de la luna sin poder dejar de mirarse. De pronto el rubio coloco su zurda en el rostro de su acompañante para después acercar sus labios a los carnosos labios de la joven y besar estos con ternura, la muchacha lo rodeo con lo brazos y profundizó el beso, poco después se separaron por la falta del aire, se miraron fijamente._

_-Hermione...-pronunció el rubio mientras su aliento olor a menta chocaba contra la los labios de la ojos miel, esta se sonrojo efusiva; le encantaba la manera en que él pronunciaba su nombre; con una mezcla de ternura y amor, se escuchaba tan bien en el, le sonrió con alegría._

_-Draco...-dijo ella de la misma manera que el muchacho, el solo sonrió como siempre; con una mezcla de alegría y ego en sus labios, se sentía tan afortunado de tenerla a ella._

_-Te amo, y siempre te amaré...-finalizó con ternura el joven antes de volver a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, quien parecía flotar hasta lo más alto en una nube._

_Pronto todo se vino abajo y los ojos mercurio del joven, esos que eran amorosos ahora estaban llenos de repugnancia y odio, la empujo sin cuidado alguno apartandola de el y ella lo miro con tristeza, indefensa. El pálido muchacho busco entre su túnica su varita mágica y la saco, una sonrisa retorcida apareció en sus labios, apunto a la joven con la varita y antes de pronunciar aquel hechizo soltó una horrible carcajada, la mujer no pudo escuchar el hechizó que este estaba apunto de decir, pues un grito solo pido emitir un grito desesperado._

-¡!-la joven de cabellos marrones abrió los ojos de par en par y los tallo con recelo y brusquedad-¿Que ha sido eso?-pregunto para si misma en voz alta mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama, recordaba el sueño frustrada; tratando de encontrar una explicación para el mismo, se llevo ambas manos a su frente de la cuál resbalaban gotitas cristalinas de sudor, como cuando un mal sueño te invade-Ha sido una pesadilla Hermione...-se replico tratando de combenserce a si misma; fracasando-Mas bien se ha vuelto una pesadilla...-dijo mientras sus mejillas se manchaban de rosado ; al recordar el principio de ese sueño el cual, había sido sin duda alguna; Maravilloso. Una mueca de inconformidad abarco su rostro y tan pronto como apareció fue remplazada por una entre angustia y terror, ¿Que rayos le estaba sucediendo?, acababa de soñar que... ¡Ella había estado en una atmósfera romántica besuqueandose con Malfoy!, se tiro sobre la cama, la luz del día se infiltraba por debajo de las rojas cortinas; por lo menos un lugar de su nueva sala común le resultaba conocido y placentero, pues el resto de la sala estaba inundado de cosas frías, negras y verdes; cosas de Slytherin. Se aferro a una almuhada y bufo molesta, cerro sus ojos tratando de volver a dormir, sin tener éxito en esto.

Después de una hora aproximada, incomoda toma su toalla de baño y sale de su habitación, observa la distancia entre la puerta de su habitación y la de Malfoy, aquella puerta que había oído cerrarse con brusquedad la noche anterior, resignada dio un suspiro y avanzo hacia el baño tratando de encontrar un porqué al comportamiento del muchacho, busco y busco, busco y busco durante un buen rato sumergida en su tina de baño; supo que no había razón alguna, al menos no que ella conociera, por la cuál su repentino cambio de actitud- "No me importa"-pensó molesta consigo misma por no encontrar la respuesta- "Puedo vivir con ello, no es como si Malfoy me tratará bien siempre, al contrario; No necesito nada de él, mientras no me hable, todo ira bien..."-penso tratando de relajarse, salió del baño y ya en su habitación se puso el uniforme de su casa, se peino como siempre, se dedico una sonrisa conformista a si misma cuando hubo terminado de arreglarse y salió de la sala común para tomar el desayuno, tratando de olvidar a Malfoy.

[Draco Malfoy Post]

Se levanto a la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol ya estaba alta, y la claridad penetraba por las ventanas de la habitación, se encontraba frente al espejo, ajustando su corbata con su fino y pálido rostro demostrando fastidio, de vez en vez meneaba la cabeza negando para si mismo, tratando de sacar de su traicionera mente pensamientos acerca de nada mas y nada menos que; Hermione Grager, la noche anterior, el joven rubio había llegado a la terrible conclusión de que había un problema en el, no debía enamorarse de ella, tenía en cuenta que le gustaba, pero no debía llegar a quererla mucho menos amarla, tenía muchas razones; Número uno: Su familia jamás lo aceptaría, Número dos: era probable que su padre lo quisiera comprometer, Numero tres: ella era una Sangre sucia y el un Sangre limpia, Numero cuatro; sería la deshonra de los Malfoy's que el pudiera enamorarse de ella. Bufo con fastidio cuando hubo terminado de ajustar la corbata y se dirigió en busca de su insignia de Premio Anual; busco en los cajones de su tocador, encima de este, sobre la cama, abajo de esta, en su baúl y a sus alrededores, frustrado hizo aquel gesto tan típico de el, llevo sus zurda a su cabello y lo acomodo hacia atrás, llegando a la conclusión de que; no estaba por ningún lado- "No pudiste haber desaparecido estúpida insignia"-pensó molesto el Malfoy.

Salió de la habitación, se quedo un segundo observando la habitación de enfrente en donde seguramente se alistaba su compañera y dueña de sus pensamientos, al ver la puerta entre abierta un pensamiento pervertido invadió su mente y enseguida negó con la cabeza, bajo con rapidez las escaleras y se adentro en la cocina esa insignia podía habercele caído ayer, entro y la regristro; nada. Salió de la cocina y busco en la sala con desesperación, pero una desesperación sigilosa para que Hermione no pudiera escuchar nada. Quito los cojines del sillón, impaciente, y los lanzo al piso, tiro un libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior, e incluso tiro "accidentalmente" un florero.

Desesperado corrió escaleras arriba para volver a buscar en su habitación y se detuvo de nuevo frente a la equivocada, ese pensamiento volvió a adueñarse de su mente- "¡No Draco!, ¿Te has vuelto loco?, si Granger se diera cuenta te acecinaría, bajaría puntos, y eso no es todo perdería tú confianza, si es que te has ganado por lo menos un poco"-asintió después de comprobar las terribles consecuencias que vendrían, se dio la vuelta y avanzo un paso hacia su alcoba- "Será solo un vistazo"-pensó mientras sigiloso se volvía hacia la habitación opuesta a la suya, dio un leve empujón a la puerta y asomo la cabeza, planeando una excusa por si esta lo viera, pero para su desgracia la encontró vacía, hizo una mueca de decepción. Frustrado vuelve a su alcoba y justo bajo la puerta, ahí estaba; Su maldita insignia de Premio Anual, se agacho y la tomo con rapidez, se la coloco enfadado y salió apresurado de su sala común.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela en busca del Gran Comedor se topo con aquel muchacho de piel oscura, y también con el de piel pálida igual que la suya los cuáles solo se le unieron sin articular palabra alguna, al llegar frente a las puertas del gran comedor, el rubio las empujo con fuerza provocando que estas se abrieran de par en par llamando la atención de todos los presentes, haciendo como era común que las chicas murmurarán y que los chicos lo admirarán, con un aura de suficiencia se dirigió a su mesa en donde permanecían sentadas Pansy y Millicent, la última sonreía mas de lo normal, de pronto algo parecio venir a su mente- "Maldita sea, ¡No puede ser!"- maldijo por lo bajo antes de llegar frete a las jóvenes, sus acompañantes lo escucharon.

-Se te ha olvidado, ¿No es así Draco?-le cuestiono triunfante el moreno de a su izquierda.

-Calla Blaise...-murmuro al llegar con sus amigas, mientras trataba de comportarse como siempre, pero pronto se sintió pequeño, avergonzado y muy pequeño, su mente había estado tan ocupada en esos últimos días que lo había olvidado por completo, pensaba en una excusa, o algo que se le pareciera, cuando de pronto, sus compañeros irrumpieron en el silencio.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Millicent!-dijo Nott con un perspicas tono de alegría en su voz.

El Malfoy entre cerro los ojos pretendiendo desaparecer, lamentablemente era muy tarde para intentarlo, era aún menor de edad y por tanto no había ido a la aplicación del examen para aparecerse y desaparecerse, angustiado, maldijo su edad en silencio, mientras observaba la mágica alegría que poseía a su mejor amiga; la cuál quizá por su culpa desaparecería, pensó y pensó- "Algún hechizo puede ayudarte, recuerda la clase de Transformaciones de ayer, era magia simple, o demonios; ¿que dijo la profesora?"-recordaba la manera en la que funcionaba y como lo hacia, pero se había olvidado del hechizo que debía hacer sin pronunciar, magia que el profesor Snape les había enseñado el año pasado; que el ya dominaba. Indago en su mente mientras observaba a Millicent y a Nott abrazarse efusivos.

-Me he tomado la molestia de comprarte un regalo...-dijo alegre el pálido joven con una sonrisa en sus labios, se apresuro a adentrar una mano en su túnica buscando el objeto; momentos después la mano volvió a ser vista por todos con una pequeña caja en ella; era azul y llevaba un moño plateado, la rubia se ruborizo.

-Gracias Nott, no debiste...-pronuncio tímidamente llevando sus manos a el contorno de su rostro sujetandolo con debilidad, el chico de mirada profunda le entrego la diminuta caja y ella la recibio con agrado, se tomo su tiempo para abirla sin rasgar la envoltura, todos miraban atentos incluyendo a el joven Malfoy quien esperaba que no fuera nada ostentoso, pero; sabiendo que el no tenía nada; todo era ostentoso en ese momento para él. Momentos después la caja se abrió y dejo ver un hermoso collar de plata con una mediana gema color agua; cristalina, colgando de ella, una sonrisa indescriptible apareció en el rostro de Millicent, quien parecía la mujer mas feliz del mundo; o por lo menos de Hogwarts-¡Gracias Nott es preciosa!-exclamo mientras se abalanzaba sobre el muchacho.

-En realidad es una reliquia familiar, y siendo tú tan especial, Quiero que tú la tengas...-dijo casi en un susurro el joven Nott.

Un segundo más tarde el moreno le felicito también y su obsequio fue un poco más pequeño; un pequeño dije para el brazalete de la jóvencita, pero al rubio platinado todo le parecía enorme y único, pensó y pensó nuevamente- "¡¿Que demonios dijo la profesora McGonagall ayer?"-pero fracaso nuevamente; la clase pasada no había podido concentrarse- "¡Un segundo!, ¡Bingo!"-pensó mientras Millicent abrazaba a Blaise, el rubio metió su extremidad a su túnica y saco la varita, con rapidez se dio la vuelta y sin pronunciar palabra alguna pensó en el hechizo y así fue como de la nada procreo un extravagante ramo de rosas blancas a las cuáles lanzo un hechizo de color y se volvieron azules; sabía que esas flores no existían en color natural, pero ella las adoraba, al instante se volvió para con sus amigos ocultando el ostentoso ramo detrás de el.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Millicent.-dijo simplemente ocultando su anterior nerviosismo, la chica lo miro y se abalanzo sobre el, mientras que el rubio platinado la correspondía, para después entregarle el enorme ramo de Rosas Azules-Es algo muy sencillo pero... Sé que te encantan.-finalizo procurando no decir "Lo olvide y fue lo único que he podido crear de la nada"-ya te lo repondré-dijo al final.

-Son hermosas, y no importa lo que me den, mientras venga de ustedes lo cuidare como a nada, pero los objetos son solo eso; aunque me hubiesen abrazado con eso me bastaría. Los amo chicos, muchas gracias-y los abrazo a los tres al final, la felicidad corría por sus venas sintiendo que en ese momento era la mujer mas dichosa del mundo Mágico, No, del Universo.

**Hola a todos. Después de más de una semana por fin he podido terminar este capitulo, bueno disculpen la tardanza, y bueno; la verdad espero que les guste; lo he hecho más largo, pero ah bueno. Esta semana he estado muy atareada con los examenes, y últimos días de mi Segundo año en la Secundaría, todos los maestros estan siendo demás exigentes, y he tenído que asistir a la escuela más de las horas adecuadas lo cuál a sido un fastidio, pero en fin.**

**El Capitulo 3; nos muestra las preocupaciones de Draco, que siente una fuerte atracción por Hermione, negandose a sentirlo. Podemos apreciar a Hermione quien esta preocupada por las actitudes repentinamente cambiantes y tiene un sueño comprometedor con el muchacho; que la pone a pensar. La verdad hasta me ha dolido la cabeza y al final no se que he puesto, en fin espero que les complazca. Tengan un Feliz Fin de Semana.**

**Besos. Sweet Knight~**


	5. ¿Será amor?

Capitulo 4: "¿Será amor?"

[Millicent Bulstrode Post]

La oscuridad reinaba, era un lugar prohibido pero no le importaba, aún cuando ese día había sido completamente lindo, le faltaba algo, flexiono sus piernas y se dejo caer al piso, envolvió sus pies con sus brazos y recargo su cabeza en ellos, sus cristalinos ojos azules brillaban más de la cuenta-No puedo seguir así...-musito entrecortada, un fuerte dolor habitaba su pecho, nadie podía sentirse como ella. Desde hacía meses la soledad la abundaba, y en su desesperación por ayuda, fue a parar a un oscuro y lugubre salón de clases, en el había encontrado alguien que la entendía, alguien con quien podía hablar sin miedo a ser descubierta, y era verdad que no tenía idea de quien era; pero se había vuelto una necesidad. Extrañaba su vida; extrañaba los cálidos brazos de su madre, descansar en su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Extrañaba la presencia de su padre, sus abrazos, sus muestras de afecto, sus halagos, extrañaba todo de ellos. Pero la realidad era que ellos no volverían; ella estaba sola, no tenía a nadie en el mundo. Desde que aquel estúpido Mortifago había acecinado a sus padres, lo odiaba, odiaba todo de el, odiaba al ministerio, y a todos los idiotas que nunca hicieron justicia, no le satisfacía que ese hombre estuviera en prisión, ella quería que sufriera lo mismo que sus padres; lo que sus inocentes padres habían sufrido. Porque nadie le devolvería su vida. Una amarga lágrima recorrió su mejilla con lentitud abriendo paso al llanto.

-No deberías estar aquí...-dijo una voz masculina, y unos pasos se escucharon cercanos, la muchacha se estremeció.

-¿Eres tú...?-dijo ella poniendose de pie y secando sus lágrimas con rapidez-¿Como es que logras aparecer cada vez que te necesito?...-lo cuestiono alegremente, recargando su cuerpo contra la pared del final del pasillo, el perteneciente a aquella voz hizo lo mismo del otro lado del pasillo, quedando tan cerca de ella, pero aún oculto.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí para ti... Millicent-comento con firmeza, la muchacha gimió.

-Sabes quien soy...-susurro, se había preocupado, estaba en completa desventaja, no sabía si podía confiar en el, y sin embargo el sabía quien era; y bien podía revelar sus secretos, la inseguridad la abundo-Yo quiero saber quien eres...-pronunció insatisfecha, el muchacho frunció el entrecejo.

-No puedes-Se apresuro a decir con frialdad-Pero hay algo que te puedo asegurar; se muy bien lo que te preocupa...-aseguro el muchacho flexionando sus rodillas y cayendo al suelo-jamás revelaría tus secretos...-dijo seguro de si mismo.

-Te creo...-inquirió la joven-No se porqué, siempre confiaré en ti...-dio un largo suspiro y apretó sus puños, estaba demasiado confiada, esa no era la actitud de una Slytherin; sabía que en esos tiempos no podía confiar en nadie, pero quería sentirse protegida y el la hacía sentir así-Quisiera poder abrazarte, sentirte...-cerro los ojos tratando de imaginar la clase de hombre que habría detrás del pasillo y se dejo caer el el helado suelo.

-Millicent...-dijo mirando el suelo del otro lado del pasillo el joven-Hay algo que quiero decirte... Pero no se como lo vayas a tomar...-menciono intranquilo el muchacho-Tienes que cerrar tus ojos... y confiar en mi, yo confió en ti...-se apresuro a decir, la muchacha asintió y cerro sus ojos más profundamente, la curiosidad la invadía, cuando escucho los pasos del muchacho acercarse a ella y detenerse justo al frente, el joven se agacho y tomo con sus heladas manos el rostro de la chica, los labios de esta temblaron de miedo-No tengas miedo...-le susurró-Tú eres parte de mi y yo soy parte de ti...-pronunció provocando tranquilidad en la rubia, el joven acaricio cada detalle de su rostro con cariño, ternura y tranquilidad, pronto acerco su rostro al suyo, choco su frente con la de ella, y observo su cuello; el cuál estaba rodeado por un precioso collar de plata con una mediana gema cristalina del color de los ojos de la muchacha, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de el-_Te amo Millicent, siempre te he amado..._-dicho esto la besó, pudo sentir la fina textura de sus labios; carnosos, con un sabor perteneciente a ella, eso que el tanto había esperado, el la amaba. Ella lo correspondió tímidamente, el se sentía dichoso y profundizó el beso con dulzura, ella sujeto su cabello y lo revolvió, pronto aquel mágico beso fue cortado por la falta de respiración de ambos, el silenció abundo, la curiosidad era ya obvia en la joven rubia.

-Quisiera saber quien eres...-dijo curiosa la rubia acariciando el rostro del muchacho con los ojos aún cerrados-Quisiera saber quien es aquel que me ama... Aquel al que yo también amo-se atrevió a agregar nerviosa, juntando sus labios con los del joven con timidez dando un corto beso.

-Tan dulce como siempre...-dijo tímidamente el chico dando un pequeño beso a la chica-Pero tú no solo me amas a mi...-agrego acariciando el cuello de la joven hasta llegar al precioso collar de plata-También lo amas a el, Theodore Nott, si no me equivoco-inquirió blandamente el joven.

-¿Como es que tú lo sabes?-Y se sonrojo notoriamente al escuchar el nombre de su amigo.

-Siempre te estoy observando, ese collar que llevas en el cuello... te lo ha obsequiado él, y no veo el regalo de tú otro amigo en ninguna parte de tu cuerpo...-le aseguro en un suspiro, pero no de dolor, de tranquilidad.

-El significa para mi, mucho más de lo que los demás puedan significar...-se llevo las manos a aquel adorno en su cuello y lo recorrió-...y tenías razón...-se intimido-lo amo...

[Draco malfoy Post]

Caminaba por los desiertos pasillos del castillo; la noche era oscura, la luz de luna apenas alcanzaba a filtrarse por las gruesas capas de vidrio de los ventanales, mientras que sus pies hacían eco cada vez que chocaban con el gélido y borrascoso suelo. Su cabello platinado se encontraba desarreglado y rebelde, sus ojos mercurio tenían un brillo de rudeza que resplandecía en las lugubre oscuridad, iba hacia el lugar acordado; el primer piso junto a las escaleras, para poder encontrarse con su compañera de cargo; Premio Anual. Pero para su ahora común mala suerte la hora acordada había pasado hacía mas de una hora y la joven siendo tan puntual o simplemente tratandose de ella; seguramente estaría indignada por su retraso y lo que es peor se habría ido. La realidad era que esta vez el retraso no había sido por gusto, si no que: justo cuando se dirigía a aquel lugar, un pequeño niño, que seguramente iría en primero, le entrego una carta con una caligrafía dificíl de leer: de la Directora del castillo, había estado con ella todo ese tiempo hablando de sus nuevas labores. Las facciones de su bello rostro se endurecieron y una sonrisa egocéntrica y típica de el apareció en sus pálidos labios, ahí estaba ella: Hermione Granger quien caminaba en circulos impaciente, con su melena marrón inusualmente recogida en una coleta con esos típicos cabellos fuera de lugar, y sus ojos color miel exasperados con una cara de perturbación, al notar la presencia del muchacho lo fulmino con la mirada- "Si las miradas matarán"-pensó el Malfoy, ella abrió los labios de par en par y habló.

-¡Malfoy!-Dijo y se aproximo a toda velocidad al susodicho.

-Granger, las miradas no matan, así que deja ya de intentarlo -comentó bromista y puso sus manos detrás de su nuca, bostezo con despreocupación.

-¿Donde demonios te habías metido?, y mira la hora que es-dijo al llegar al joven para recalcar su tardanza con furia en sus ojos y su bronceada piel enrojeciendo-Ni siquiera nosotros estamos autorizados para estar aquí. Me ha tocado hacer la guardia yo sola, seguramente porqué tú complacías a una de tus tontas "novias"-habló ella tratando de no darle importancia al asunto de sus novias-y quita esa cara de despreocupación, ¿Entendiste?-amenazó al final con dominio de palabras.

-Relajate Granger-dijo burlón el Malfoy-No te pongas celosa, es decir, se que te mueres por mi, pero no te dejes llevar por tus celos-comento seguro de si mismo-y si te consuela, tú también me gustas, eres muy guapa-musito sarcástico el muchacho, a causa de esto ella enrojeció más y más del coraje, al notarlo; Draco soltó una carcajada-Si sigues así serás un tomate-finalizo.

-¡Callate Malfoy!-lo silenció ella con un grito-y para que lo sepas, ¡No estoy celosa!, ¡Y tampoco estoy loca por ti!-grito furiosa y a la defensiva.

-Quieres callarte, Granger-comento en voz baja el muchacho-Como tú misma dijiste, ni siquiera nosotros estamos autorizados para estar aquí, si Filtch te escuchará estaríamos en problemas-exclamo sigilosamente-tengo mucho que contarte, pero será en el camino, Vamonos-y comenzó a caminar a paso apresurado, la chica vacilo un instante pero luego se hecho a correr hasta alcanzarlo, el la miro de reojo y comenzó-He faltado no por mi gusto esta vez, la verdad es que la Directora McGonagall me ha mandado llamar-no la dejo hablar y siguió mientras subían las escaleras hacía el segundo piso apresurados-Me ha dicho que debido a la víspera Navideña, el profesorado ha decidido hacer un Baile-hizo una pausa cordial pero interesada, le fascinaba darse el lujo de apreciar sus facetas o cambios de humor que siempre le resultaban un misterio, lo cuál le parecía mil veces más interesante.

-¿Un baile?-dijo Hermione serena mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y subían las escaleras hacía el sexto piso.

-Así es-admitió complacido por su reacción, ambos se adentraban en el sexto piso-como es obvio Tú y Yo como Premios Anuales, somos los encargados de la organización de este evento, sin embargo como cada año el profesor Flitwick se encargará de la decoración del castillo para la Navidad-añadió el joven.

- "No siempre resultan las cosas tal cuál se esperan"-pronunciaron los labios de Hermione cuando se posaron frente a la oxidada armadura, esta dio un paso al frente y uno hacia un lado dejando visible la vieja puertecilla, el Malfoy la empujo con rudeza y se detuvo para dejarla pasar primero-¿Lo organizaremos nosotros?, ¿Es decir tú y yo?, ¿Es decir yo?-dijo ella, dando a entender su punto; ¿Ella a cargo de la organización de un baile?, el rubio rió burlón y se dejo caer en el sofá más cercano, recostando su cuerpo sobre todo este, con enojo ella bajo sus piel del mueble, obligandolo a sentarse y ocupo el lugar ahora vacío.

-No debes preocuparte Granger, verás en mi casa, quiero decir, en mi mansión-se pavoneo el joven-Se organizaban muchas fiestas y bailes, tengo mucha experiencia-declaró el heredero de los Malfoy-Puedo ser los dos en esto, pero como debes tener claro a estas alturas, deberás acompañarme en la compra y organización de todo-impuso, la chica solo asintió.

-¿Eso es todo lo que McGonagall ha dicho?-le cuestiono la joven audaz.

-Pues no, pero... no se como lo vayas a tomar-dijo mientras se levantaba y llevaba las manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, se sentía nervioso, mentir; era algo que el había aprendido a hacer muy bien, pero mentirle a ella, era algo que nunca había intentado, miro la salida tentado a huir, pero el no era un cobarde, era un Malfoy y los Malfoy's no se acobardan, hacen lo que es necesario para conseguir lo que desean, se adentro en las cocinas, cerrando la puerta cuando estuvo dentro, pero trago saliva cuando vio abrir las puertas vaqueras de la ventana de las cocinas y ahí estaba ella con los brazos recargados sobre la barra y su mirada en el-Debes tener hambre-evito el tema de manera astuta, buscando ingredientes en la alacena, la miro de reojo ella asintió, pero su mirada astuta seguía en sus ojos-Se mucho sobre cocina, puedo cocinar cualquier cosa, incluso de la manera Muggle, aunque mi padre lo repudia, es muy útil...-dijo mientras se encogía de hombros, empezando a vertir los largos fideos de pasta en la onda caserola, la chica se sorprendió de sus palabras y expresó.

-Me sorprendes Malfoy, pero aún tengo curiosidad, ¿No sabes como voy a tomar que?-cuestiono ella entrando en la cocina y sentandose en un pequeño banco junto a la barra sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que astuta Granger, pues verás McGonagall me ha dicho que como Premios Anuales que somos debemos poner el ejemplo y bueno esos significa que no puedes darte el lujo de hacer planes-expuso simplemente, mientras preparaba el Spagetti.

-¿Y exactamente eso que significa?-cuestiono ella confundida.

-Pues que tú y to debemos asistir juntos al baile-dijo con un tono de seriedad ocultando su nerviosismo, esa orden era tan falsa como que las chicas del colegio no se morían por el, no pudo evitar mirarla de reojo, ella solo se encogió de hombros resignada, ella por quien el había mentido.

-Si son ordenes, debemos obedecer-admitió con sinceridad-Ademas era poco provable que alguien me invitará, es decir, no soy la chica que todo el mundo desea-dijo amargamente, y un segundo después se arrepintió, le había revelado sus más profundos sentimientos a Malfoy, a ese maldito que le había torturado por seis años seguidos, y ahora seguramente la torturaría para siempre con su inferioridad, apretó los ojos y deseo desaparecerse, cosa que no funciono, se mordió el labio inferior, y con temor; esperando encontrarse con un Draco Malfoy sonriendo triunfante y de manera egocéntrica, se volvió para mirarlo, para su sorpresa se encontró con todo lo contrario, el Malfoy había fruncido el entrecejo y la miraba con una mezcla de confusión y coraje.

-Me sorprendes Granger-dijo el tomando un cucharon y sirviendo la pasta en dos platos-siendo las más inteligente de nuestra generación, pensé que te valorarías por lo menos un poco más-alzo una ceja cuando después de poner un tenedor en cada plato se volvió hacia ella y coloco los platos sobre la barra-Que lo disfrutes, Granger-dijo tomando una jarra de jugo de calabaza y sirviendo el liquido en dos vasos, uno para ella y uno para el, para después tomar asiento sobre el banco libre-En cuanto al otro tema; Deberías apreciarte mucho más y de vez en vez mirarte al espero-dijo triunfante el muchacho con una sonrisa de lado.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi Malfoy, y solo para que lo sepas, yo si me miro al espejo-replico molesta y ofendida la joven mientras se llevaba el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca-

-No me refiero a eso Granger, eres...-vacilo un momento y después prosiguió decidido-Bonita-balbuceo en un susurro apenas audible para Hermione quien lo miro sorprendida, el rubio intento ocultar su rubor y prosiguió-Me refiero a que al verte en el espejo debes verte hermosa, pensar que eres preciosa, sentirte bella-concluyo el malfoy-Esa es la clave del éxito de muchas chicas, como lo son Pansy y Millicent-y se llevo un bocado a la boca.

-Exacto-dijo ella de manera firme-Eso es cosa de vanidosas sin cerebro como tus queridas amiguitas Parkinson y Bulstrode-dijo a la defensiva la chica, mirando a su acompañante, el la miro con coraje.

-No puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo-las defendió el-llevo años conociendolas son fieles, y mucho más inteligentes de lo que crees-afirmo el muchacho-no porqué se maquillen y pavoneen por el castillo significa que sean estúpidas-finalizo en un bufido de molestia.

-No he querido decir eso-se retracto ella-Nunca juzgo a las personas sin conocerlas, pero es que ellas se creen la gran cosa, son unas vanidosas, y yo no quisiera parecerme a ella jamás.

-Bueno era solo una sugerencia, y no digo que fueras identica a ellas-se defendió el rubio-Pero tú deberías, además de interesarte en gente a tu altura y comportarte como lo que eres, la más inteligente de nuestra generación y actual Premio Anual, aunque no seas millonaria o tú sangre no sea pura, eso vale mucho y te hace sobre salir-explicó Draco.

-Tus cambios de humor me tienen mareada, Malfoy-dijo ella llevando su zurda a la cien.

-Mis disculpas-dijo el rubio-En fin, al ir conmigo al baile me has salvado de lidiar con niñitas estúpidas-cometo el rubio platinado aliviado-Ya verás que seremos los más sobresalientes, la sensación de la temporada, Granger.

-Gracias Malfoy-dijo la ojos miel sincera-¡Cocinas de maravilla!, no sabía que tuvieras esos dones-comento la alegre Griffindor.

-No sabes todo de mí, Granger-Replico egocéntrico el heredero Malfoy-La cocina no es mi unico Don, se muchas más cosas...-se pavoneo al final, llevando una mano a su cabello platinado para acomodarlo hacia atrás, la chica soltó una carcajada, el solo sonrió, era una noche tranquila y por una vez ambos jóvenes parecían llevarse bien.

.

-¡Te estas enamorando!-chilló una voz femenina que se esparcía por toda la habitación y una rubia de ojos azules cristalinos se puso de pie con rapidez, su expresión reflejaba su alegría y su usual rostro pálido se encontraba enrojecido.

-Baja la voz Millicent-dijo en voz baja una morena halando de la túnica a la rubia, sus hermosos ojos verdes claro expresaban desaprobación y sus labios se hallaban encorvados y temblorosos, en sus mejillas se marcaba un leve rubor, la palma de su mano también temblaba, parecía nerviosa, o más bien molesta.

-Lo lamento; me he emocionado-musito silenciosa la rubia volviendo a su asiento nuevamente.

-Vamos chicas, no estoy enamorado, ni nada por el estilo-balbuceo un rubio platinado con un semblante de burla en el rostro, ¡Enamorado! ¡Por Merlín!, estaban sentados en la sala común de Slytherin en donde a pesar de estar ya bien entrada la tarde reinaba la oscuridad, algo usual en ese lugar que había sido su hogar por los últimos seis años que había pasado en el castillo, el frío era insoportable y el ambiente ere tenso, el Malfoy en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Porqué había decidido contarles a sus amigas acerca de su extraño acto con Granger de la noche anterior?, dió un leve suspiro y se llevo la zurda a la cien, sentía el estrés recorrer su cuerpo-Fue una mentira piadosa, para zafarme de las estúpidas niñitas-se defendió de manera astuta el rubio.

-Pero, ¿Porqué a ella?, pude ser yo; sabes que aceptaría-lo contradijo Millicent con astucia-No puede ser otra cosa...-miró instintiva a su acompañante femenina.

-Es la primera señal de enamoramiento...-comento la acurrucada muchacha con un aura de enojo.

-¿Señal de enamoramiento?, ¡Si claro!, ¡Mujeres!, ustedes solo saben inventar cosas...-escupió el Malfoy amargamente.

-¡Hombres!-Bufo enfadada la morena mirando con repulsión a su amigo-Ustedes juran ser astutos, tú y zabini son iguales-Se cruzo de brazos e hizo una mueca de mal gusto-igual que todos, estúpidos y materiales-bufo con enojo mirando con astucia a la rubia-Explicale Tú Milly, no creo tener la suficiente paciencia como para hacerlo yo...-suplico.

-Esta bien, siempre me toca ser yo la que lo explica todo, es que en verdad son idiotas-se burlo ella provocando que Draco le dirigiera una mirada acecina, la pálida chica se encogió de hombros y comenzó su discurso-Edición 1304 de la revista "Corazón de Bruja", página 22; "Las tres principales señales de enamoramiento-explico exacta y segura acomodando su cabello hacía atrás- "Es lógico que como mujeres debemos saber – Si esta enamorado o solo esta jugando – -citó el articulo con astucia-debes observar muy bien la actitud de tú galán; las señales, ver lo que es capaz de hacer por ti. La primera señal es básica, para saber de que es capaz por ti, debes ponerlo a prueba, – Miente por ti o para estar contigo – -dicto la Bulstrode, Pansy solo asintió, mientras que el rubio planeaba criticar, pero la rubia fue mas astuta y no lo permitió-Señal número dos: – Cada vez que te mira, no importa el color de tus ojos, se pierde en ellos – y por supuesto la última y no menos importante de todas; – Dependerá de ti – esta última es tan romántica como importante, así que no debes perder tiempo; enterate de si te quiere, o solo juega contigo...-finalizo la joven sonriente, como si acabará de terminar un dictado de suma importancia en un TIMO.

-Como ella lo ha dicho-agregó sonriente Pansy.

-No hay dudas, te estas enamorando-comento emocionada por la idea, con los ojos brillosos-Digo, no es como si Granger fuera mi mejor amiga, pero tú si lo eres... Y te apoyaré en lo que decidas, porqué se que tú harías lo mismo por mi-agrego con entusiasmo mientras Pansy Parkinson se ponía de pie, tomaba su mochila y colocaba todos sus libros en ella, llamando la atención de los presentes-¿A donde vas Pansy?-le pregunto preocupada la rubia a su mejor amiga.

-Debo hacer mis deberes en la biblioteca...-se apresuro a responder colgando su mochila de su hombro y caminando hacía la puerta-A propósito Draco, ella no me agrada-comento empujando la puerta de la sala común.

-Lo sé-le aseguro el rubio con cierta desilusión en su voz.

-Pero no la odio-añadió volviendo su cabeza para mirar a sus amigos, sonrió de lado y se apresuro a salir de la sala común.

Por un momento reino el silencio. Draco estaba tan sorprendido que había quedado con la boca abierta sin poder articular palabra alguna, su mirada expresaba confusión, y su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido, Pansy había aceptado la posibilidad de que el y Granger... Bueno no era como si el y Granger, pero... ella lo había aceptado, _Su Pansy_ lo había aceptado, desde hacía unas semanas se comportaba extraña, más madura y compresiva, ya no era la arrogante y llorona Pansy Parkinson del año pasado, esa era una nueva versión fresca y renovada de su mejor amiga, se puso de pie, una sonrisa boba apareció entre sus labios.

-Pareces feliz...-dijo la rubia poniendose en pie-Y valla que tienes motivos-agrego risueña mientras se colgaba la mochila del hombro y lo abrazaba con dulzura en señal de felicitación-Pero tienes un anuncio que dar, no lo olvides-le susurro al oído y en cuestión de segundos el muchacho tomo sus cosas, y con su zurda tomo a la rubia de la mano y ambos desaparecieron por el hueco de la puerta.

[Hermione Granger Post]

Eso era lo que debía esperar de Draco Malfoy, un retraso. Se encontraba en el gran comedor, acababa de terminar con su comida, todos lo alumnos estaban ahí, era el momento perfecto para dar un anunció. Esa mañana se había levantado fresca y muy temprano, había tomado un baño caliente, además de pasar por un buen rato de mirarse al espejo, se había perfumado más de la cuenta, y arreglado mucho más de lo normal; su cabello marrón se encontraba a medio recoger sin ningún nudo, al contrarío se encontraba lacio y en orden aunque con esos típicos cabellos rebeldes saliendo de órbita. En su rostro una leve capa de maquillaje y sus labios resaltados con brillo de manera inusual; su uniforme en orden y la insignia de Premio Anual reluciente en el pecho, se veía según Ginny la única que había podido articular palabra; "Deslumbrante", de alguna manera su charla con Draco la noche anterior le había servido, había seguido su consejo y se sentía bien, segura de si misma, solo había algo que la perturbaba y era la idea de enfrentar a sus amigos y decirles que iría con Draco Malfoy al baile de navidad, pues según el la profesora McGonagall le había prohibido usar como excusa su autoridad, además a ella no le parecía tan mala idea, pues así se evitaba la pena de no ser usada mas que como último recurso. Las puertas del gran salón se abrieron llamando la atención de los alumnos incluso de Hermione, dando paso a dos estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin: Draco Malfoy y Millicent Bulstrode, con un aspecto de cansancio, sus cabellos desordenados y revueltos, se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, a la chica se le vino a la cabeza la excusa del retardo de su compañero de cargo, seguramente se estuvo revolcando con la rubia esa, una punzada invadió su pecho, esa idea la llenaba de rabia, aunque no sabía muy bien porqué, así que la Slytherin se dirigió a la mesa de su casa, mientras que el muchacho se dirigió a la mesa de los Griffindor's en busca de su compañera de cargo, al encontrarse con la susodicha, quedo petrificado ante su aspecto, pues esa mañana se había levantado muy temprano; se había dedicado a la organización del baile navideño y a causa de esto e había saltado algunas clases; justamente las que tenía con ella. Halo de su corbata y se controlo mientras se acercaba a paso lento a la chica, al llega a ella, esta lo miro y fulmino.

-Estas retrasado-le replicó Hermione poniendose de pie, sus compañeros de casa observaron atentos, el rubio solo sonrió al observar el rostro de disgusto de Harry y Ron-Creí haberte pedido que fueras puntual, y no me vengas con que la Directora te mando llamar, porqué acaba de retirarse a su despacho-musito ella comenzando a caminar, el rubio la siguió en silencio-Elige mejores momentos para andarte con tus "Amigas"-le susurro cuando llegaron frente a la mesa de profesores, el Malfoy puso una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, y se sintió afortunado de ser la causa de sus celos, pronto se apresuro a aclararse la voz con rudeza provocando la atención de todos.

-Permitanme su atención-exclamo cordial el rubio con un tono de superioridad y mas alta de lo normal para que fuese escuchada en todo el salón-Hay un anunció importante que debemos comunicar-finalizó, todos comenzaron a mascullar por lo bajo.

-Como creo que ya todos saben, la temporada navideña ha comenzado y el consejo del colegio ha creído conveniente la realización de un baile, para culminar las clases y dar inicio a la vacaciones de temporada-Dijo Hermione con voz clara, buscando las palabras adecuadas para no equivocarse.

-Nosotros, al igual que muchos de ustedes; ya hemos presenciado un Baile Navideño-continuo Malfoy seriamente-Podrán presentarse alumnos de todos los cursos, con una pareja del sexo opuesto, como es obvio-aclaro divertido el muchacho-Este evento se llevará acabo la noche del último día de clases, y al siguiente día podrán partir a sus casas; o quedarse en el castillo según sus posibilidades y preferencias, además como esta claro, este evento será solo para alumnos de la institución y personal autorizado-Comento sonriente el joven-Así que será mucho mejor que comiencen a buscar pareja lo antes posible, y no dejar todo al final, eso solo les traería problemas-aconsejo dando le su espacio a la chica para hablar.

-Ustedes podrán conseguir sus Túnicas de gala y vestidos en la visita a Hogsmade el próximo fin de semana, algunas tiendas de diseñadores muy importantes y de segunda mano, para que puedan adquirir sus trajes de acuerdo a sus recursos-anunció gustosa la muchacha.

-Y por último creemos necesario comunicarles-comenzó el Malfoy-que como Premios Anuales que somos, entre los dos, es decir; La señorita Granger y yo, hemos decidido acudir juntos a este evento, para poner el ejemplo esta claro-finalizó triunfante Draco, inmediatamente los chismes comenzaron a correr, la tentación y malicia del Malfoy llevarón su mirada a la mesa de los Griffindor's, ahogo una carcajada al observar a los mejores amigos de Hermione en pánico, Harry Potter estaba atoníto mientras que Ron Weasley escupio el sorbo de jugo de calabaza que había bebido sobre la túnica de su hermana menor.

Después de sorprender a todos, ambos jóvenes se despidieron con una mirada, el Malfoy salió del gran comedor seguido por sus compañeros Nott y Zabini, en cambio Hermione planeaba pasar un buen rato con su amiga Ginny, por tanto se dirigió a la mesa de su casa pero no se acerco mas de lo debido, solo llamo a la chica con la mirada y ambas se dirigieron a la S ala Común de los Premios Anuales, después de caer en la cuenta de que no habría otro lugar donde encontrarán paz. Al llegar a esta la propietaria dijo la contraseña después de hacer jurar a Ginny que no diría nada, la armadura abrió paso y dejo a relucir la pequeña puerta, Hermione la empujo y ambas entraron ahí.

-¡Que lugar! Te dije que sería maravilloso ser Premio Anual-afirmo la Weasley, sentandose sobre uno de los sofás admirando el lugar-Pero la decoración es tan...-hizo una pausa buscando la palabra que lo describiera-Slytherin-noto observando la insignia de esa casa por todos lados.

-Malfoy-dijo en un suspiro Hermione dejando se caer en el gélido sillón de cuero frente a la muchacha pelirroja-Se cree el dueño del lugar, es un arrogante, egocéntrico y testarudo-musito con amargura.

-No creo que tanto; irás con el al baile después de todo...-Ginny se encogió de hombros y Hermione sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza provocando que se pusiera colorada, iba a contradecirla, pero se detuvo, no podía usar como excusa la autoridad de su directora, gimió y se encogió de hombros-Quizá tengas razón-resopló provocando que su acompañante le dedicará una mirada de pícardia-Además anoche la pasamos muy bien-declaro sin darle suma importancia al asunto.

-¡Anoche!-dio un grito la pelirroja trasladandose inmediatamente de sillón y tomando a su tan querida amiga por los hombros, obligando a esta a mirarla-Quiero detalles sucios-exigió emocionada.

-¿De que hablas Ginny?-la cuestiono confundida la Griffindor- No hay detalles solo hablamos y... espera-dijo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo fatal-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!-grito acusando a su amiga con la mirada-¿Cómo que detalles sucios?, yo nunca haría nada y mucho menos con Malfoy.

-¿Porqué no?-dijo simplemente la susodicha cruzando sus brazos con enojo-Es guapisímo, rico, poderoso, inteligente y todo un Malfoy, ¿Que tiene de malo según tú?-pregunto al final.

-Todo-dijo encogiendo sus hombros y con la cabeza baja.

-Sabes que no es verdad, muy a pesar de lo que diga Harry-tomo entre sus manos el contorno de el rostro de su mejor amiga y observo sus ojos con firmeza-No creo que sea un Mortifago...-agrego y vio como Hermione quería protestar; al notarlo se apresuro a decir-Y sé muy bien que ha hecho todos tus años en Hogwarts un infierno, los míos también, pero las personas cambian...-sonrió con alegría-Y no debemos tenerle rencor, yo he aprendido a vivir con eso, y tú debes hacer lo mismo...-finalizo acurrucada en el sofá.

-Lo sé...-pronuncio la ojos color miel, dio un suspiro de resignación, tomo un cojín entre sus brazos, se aferro a el y presiono su cabeza en este.

-Hermione Jane Granger-dijo la Weasley mirando a la susodicha con asombro-Ese suspiro y ese puchero solamente puede significar algo...-dicho esto le arrebato el cojín a su amiga y la obligo a mirarla-¡No puede ser!-exclamo cuando se encontró con esos angustiados ojos-¡Te Gusta Draco Malfoy!-se burlo la pelirroja, observando como la bronceada piel de Hermione se enrojecía y negaba con la cabeza de manera brusca, sin lograr articular palabra alguna, a Ginny esto le causo ternura-¡Hay Herms estoy tan feliz por ti!, al fin has encontrado a tu chico ideal, y no me molesta que no sea mi hermano, en realidad me alegra...-dijo en un tono particularmente alegre abalanzando su cuerpo sobre la joven provocando que ambas fueran a parar al suelo y estallarán en carcajadas.

-No puedo negar...-comento entre risas la chica de cabellos marrones después de una pausa-que... Malfoy es apuesto-termino tomando un cojín y aferrando su rostro a el.

[Draco Malfoy Post]

Los pasillos estaban demasiado concurridos, las masmorras no eran el mejor lugar y en su sala común las paredes escuchaban. Después de concluir esto aquel rubio platinado, el pálido azabache y el apuesto moreno habían ido a parar al baño de prefectos, aseguraron bien la puerta para que nadie apareciera de improviso y llenaron la gran tina para disimular.

-Y bien...-dijo impaciente el moreno mirando al rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Sabes que te apoyaremos... En todo-Comento sonriente Nott.

-...-Draco dio un respingo y luego se decidió por hablar-...Yo le invente a Granger que Mcgonagall quería que fueramos juntos al baile... solo para ir con ella...-confeso en voz baja el Malfoy mirando a sus amigos con curiosidad, al ver que estos lo observaban de pies a cabeza, sin hablar, tan solo esperando que el continuara, el decidió proseguir-...No se exactamente como ha sucedido pero... les he ocultado algo...-Y bajo la cabeza, le dolía pensar en sus reacciones, ellos jamás se había ocultado algo, sonrío forzado-Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos...- En sus ojos había amargura.

-Así que era eso...-Analizo el moreno interrumpiendo al muchacho rubio, mientras dejaba el lugar en donde se encontraba recargado y se dirigía a paso lento hacia él, con los brazos cruzados.

-Nunca pensé que nos ocultarías algo de tan monumental tamaño, Draco...-El azabache lo miro ceñudo, y puso una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Chicos, primero dejadme terminar...-solicito el, intranquilo.

-No, Draco, ¿Crees que somos estúpidos?-Le reclamo Blaise con enojo-Sabemos de lo que esto se trata...-murmuro volteando la mirada.

-Así que, ¿Cuando paso, Draco?-pregunto curioso el pálido azabache, ignorando al moreno que lo miraba resentido, el rubio lo miro confundido.

-¿Cuando paso que, Nott?, yo no he dicho nada... solo...-intento explicarse nervioso.

-Tú sientes algo por Granger...-lo interrumpió el pálido joven, y se llevo la zurda al cabello para acomodarlo hacia atrás, Draco se exalto-Y no es solo atracción...-complementó mirando fijamente los ojos mercurio del acusado.

El Malfoy solo asintió mientras se encogía de hombros. El silencio reino, y Draco sintió que podía tomar la tensión entre sus manos, se sentía asfixiado, era imposible que alguno de ellos aceptara esa idea, sobre todo Blaise, en especial Blaise, se acomodo el cabello y halo su corbata, mientras miraba al uno y al otro con nerviosismo.

-Mira Draco, nosotros no te podemos prohibir enamorarte de alguien-suspiró nott, mientras intercambiaba una mirada furtiva con el Zabini.

-Solamente queremos advertirte algo, y es que si ya sucedió...-gruño el moreno-No hay marcha atrás.-sonrió junto con el pálido chico, de manera astuta y burlona-Escucha... nosotros no, queremos presenciar, la charla que tengas con tú padre... para decirle que te casas con Granger..-se bufo al final.

El rubio los fulmino con la mirada, mientras ambos estallaban en carcajadas.

-Pero Blaise y yo, queremos ser los tíos de tus hijos-bromeo con una sonrisa picara en sus labios, y luego prosiguió a reír.

Draco sintió como su estomago rugía, pero no estaba molesto, era todo lo contrarío, sus labios fruncidos comenzaron a temblar, era un sentimiento últimamente desconocido para el, se sentía feliz, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, pero no era esa sonrisa egocéntrica que siempre se encontraba en el, era una sonrisa real, una perfecta, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se había sentido así?, no podía recordarlo, pero lo que sabía era que le gustaba, porqué un momento de sonrisas aliviaba su alma, le hacía olvidarse de todas preocupaciones, ese era su momento, y ese sería uno de sus mas cotizados y felices recuerdos, además de hacer todo lo que le fuera posible por que se repitiera con mas frecuencia; porqué esos dos eran sus mejores amigos, porqué ellos eran parte de él, todos compartían preocupaciones, dolor, amargura y deseaban un futuro en el cuál pudieran ser felices, un lugar que en su presente, desafortunadamente no existía.

"¿Que fue eso a fin de cuentas?... Aprobación, burla. Ni siquiera sé." pensó furtivamente el rubio, quien después de un buen rato de bromas y risas se encontraba frente a la oxidada armadura-El estudio es nuestra única salvación-pronunció frustrado, el hueco de la puerta se dejo ver, empujo la puertecilla de madera y unas risas femeninas llegaron a sus oídos, se acomodo en el marco de la puert y observo como Herione Granger y Ginevra Weasley jugueteaban con los cojines de los sillones, parecían divertidas, reían y sonreían, observo la escena con ternura, una sonrisa arrogante apareció en sus labios y se adentro en la sala común a paso lento, de pronto aclaro su garganta y las chicas lo miraron, la pelirroja con alegría y la castaña con nerviosismo- Pero Granger, creí que me había prohibido el uso de la sala común a modo personal...-reclamo el malfoy sentandoce en la orilla del sillón.

-Sé muy bien lo que dije, Malfoy...-contestó entre nerviosa y molesta, se cruzo de brazos sin mirarlo.

-Malfoy, lo lamento, yo he sido quien obligo a Hermione a traerme, para empezar ella no quería, yo solo...-balbuceó con nerviosismo, pero decidida la Weasley, mirando desafiante a el rubio.

-Oh vamos, hoy en día uno no puede decir ni una broma...-comento encogido de hombros el Malfoy, se puso de pie en un instante y murmurando un millón de cosas en voz baja se dirigió a la cocina, la pelirroja y la castaña se miraron y lo siguieron hasta la barra, abrieron las puertas vaqueras de la ventanilla y observaron al rubio sacando ingredientes de la alacena-Pero no hay marcha atrás...-murmuro en voz clara-Y yo no se ustedes pero este día a sido intrigante y agotador para mi... creo que hasta estoy palideciendo, y eso no es bueno para alguien como yo, debo mantener mi imagen...-se explico colocando ingredientes en la sarten-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar Weasley?...-pregunto cortes.

-Si, Gracias por invitarme, Malfoy-contesto alegre-entonces... ¿Tú día estuvo agotador?-ahora fue ella la que lo cuestiono, se recargo sobre la barra mirando de reojo a su amiga que miraba intrigada al rubio.

-Claro... Preguntas, dudas, intrigas. Insinuaciones, cosas como; "Hay Malfoy, como es posible que vayas con Hermione Granger al baile"-comento irónico y entre dientes, luego dio un suspiro.

-Pero... a ti no parece importarte ir con Herms al baile...-comentó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, Malfoy la miro con los ojos entrecerrados de manera desafiante.

-Ya me he resignado...-le aseguro virtiendo la comida ya lista en tres platos, la castaña que hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente intrigada y en silencio al lado de Ginny, se adentro en la cocina y saco tres vasos en los cuales sirvió algo que al parecer era jugo de calabaza, parecía sería, el rubio la miró con un poco de duda en sus ojos...-Además estoy completamente seguro de que Granger lucirá muy hermosa esa noche...-sonrió egocéntrico.

Hubo un silencio, Draco lo noto enseguida, había dicho algo completamente fuera de lugar, ahora la castaña lo miraba extrañada, y Ginny sonreía aún más. Él se aclaro la garganta y llevo los platos a la barra y se sentó.

-Es decir... no puede ir mal arreglada si va conmigo-lo arreglo todo y la pelirroja puso cara de decepción, comenzó a comer lo que el rubio había preparado y al instante lo alago.

-Umm, Malfoy que platillo tan delicioso, esta increíble, no sabía que cocinarás...-parecía hechizada con los ojos brillantes.

-Como le he dicho a mi odiada Granger, no sabes todo de mí... Weasley.-señaló entre risas.

Después de la cena todo fue muy tranquilo, de manera caballerosa Malfoy se había ofrecido a hacer la guardia, pues dijo sentirse culpable por haberla dejado sola el día anterior, así que la castaña acompaño a Ginny a su sala común, pero al entrar en ella se encontraron con algo que no se esperaban al entrar por el hueco del retrato.

-¡Ginevra Molly Weasley!-gritaron a coro el hermano mayor de la susodicha y el azabache abalanzandose sobre las chicas recíen llegadas.

-¿Donde estabas?-la interrogo Ron con sus ojos azules fijados en su hermana pequeña tomando sus hombros con sus manos.

-Aunque no sea de tu interés...-comento la menor de los Weasley-Estaba con Hermione en su sala común...-dijo simplemente.

-Umm-gruñó el pelirrojo-si estabas con Hermione significa que también estabas con el hurón ese...

-Sí, es así. ¿Y que?-lo retó ella.

-¡Ginny!, ¿En que demonios estas pensando?, ¡Es Draco Malfoy!-Gritó Harry con sus ojos verdes fijos en ella.

-¡Es Draco Malfoy!, sí, pero Harry yo insisto en que no tiene nada de malo, se porto de maravilla, y trata muy bien a Herms, yo pienso que ha cambiado chicos, y todos merecemos una oportunidad-dijo Ginny tratando de encontrar un poco de apoyo en los ojos de Hermione que se encontraba al margen de los demás recargada muy cerca del hueco de la puerta, al notarlo se lleno de nervios.

-¿Es así Hermione?-la miró el pelirrojo mirando incrédulo a la castaña.

-Yo, creo que ya es muy tarde...-y se dio la vuelta-Será mejor que vaya a encontrarme con Malfoy... Para acabar la rutina-y huyo del lugar, con cobardía, sabía perfectamente que sus amigos, jamás aprobarían la idea de que ella y Draco se llevarán bien.

[Pansy Parkinson Post]

Sus pies chocaban contra el piso mientras buscaba con impaciencia un libro entre los estantes de la monumental biblioteca, Pansy Parkinson no era una ratona de biblioteca pero, desde hacia unos días recurría a ese lugar, leía libros que fueran de su interés, novelas de todo tipo. Había mejorado mucho en las clases, sobre todo en Encantamientos y en Historia de la Magia. La verdad acudía a ese lugar porqué era su salvación, la libraba de las preguntas y de las miradas de Blaise tan coquetas e irresistibles como siempre; pero con una diferencia, ahora ella se veía afectada ante ellas. Tomo un libro del lugar más alto de un pequeño estante con dificultad y se dirigió a una de las tantas mesas vacías del lugar, porqué aunque la biblioteca no era el lugar más solicitado por la población estudiantil otros días estaba mucho mas poblado, pero era obvio que a nadie le interesaba ir ahí en un sábado con permiso para ir a Hogsmade a comprar los trajes y vestidos para el famoso baile navideño, al cuál ella no planeaba asistir por nada del mundo, claro que había sido invitada, por jóvenes de cada casa e incluso muchachos menores que ella, pero no le interesaba ir con ninguno de ellos, suspiro y se sentó en una silla al azar y abrió el libro que acababa de tomar con el titulo "Orgullo y Prejuicio", comenzó a leer aún sin concentrarse por completo en el, pues no dejaba de pensar en lo defraudada que había dejado a su mejor amiga esa misma mañana... Y pensar que la había dejado irse con Daphne Grengass, se culpaba pero no tenía ni la mas mínima intensión de presentarse en ese lugar. Paso un rato así y cuando noto la hora que era, y seguramente el castillo estaría practicamente desierto. Tomo su libro y salio de la biblioteca a paso veloz, planeaba encerrarse en su habitación a leer el resto del día, pero sus planes se vieron afectados en el momento en que doblo hacia la derecha y cruzo de pasillo choco accidentalmente con alguien y fue a dar al suelo.

-¡Fijate por donde caminas!-grito cuando estuvo en el suelo de manera desafiante, y levanto la mirada para observar a la persona que causo su caída, y ahí estaba él, con sus ojos color chocolate fijos en ella, su piel morena, su fragancia y su hermosura, su mano permanecía extendida ofreciendo su ayuda, al verlo frunció el ceño, de estarlo evitando toda la semana, ahora mismo viene a chocar contra el-¿Que quieres Blaise?-lo cuestionaba y al observar su mano gruño y se puso de pie por sus propios medios, el solo sonrió.

-Yo no quiero nada pequeña pansy... ¿Y tú?-la miro seductoramente y ella retrocedió.

-Yo no quiero absolutamente nada de ti, Blaise-comento con orgullo.

-Estos días has estado muy extraña Pansy... Anda cuentame, ¿Porqué no fuiste a Hogsmade hoy?-le pregunto y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella a paso lento y seductor, enseguida la joven retrocedió, hasta que se topo con la helada pared, maldijo en sus pensamientos, y el la acorralo contra la pared, estaba completamente decidido a buscar una respuesta.

-Si he estado extraña no te importa...-le replico ella mirando hacia otro lado para no perderse en sus profundos ojos chocolate-¿Y para que quería ir a hogsmade?, si no necesito un vestido para ese baile, porque no pienso ir-dijo simplemente.

-¿No piensas ir?, pues que mal, pues yo tenia intenciones...-le susurro aún mas cerca de ella, la joven se estremeció, el moreno acerco sus labios a una de las rosadas mejillas de la muchacha y la beso con dulzura, la chica se sonrojo por completo y se perdió en sus ojos chocolate cayendo en lo que justamente había estado evitando, él...-Pansy Parkinson...-le susurro al oído y tomo entre sus manos las de ella-¿Quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo?-le pregunto al fin, y ella sintió que si el no la estuviera tomando por las manos saldría volando por la ventana.

-Sí...-le respondió con ternura y choco su frente con la de el, se miraron tan intensamente como si no hubiera mañana, el solo se preguntaba porqué no pudo haber hecho eso hace tiempo, pero no se arrepentía de nada.

Con esa atmósfera romántica y la época navideña lentamente sobre sus cabezas comenzó a florecer una pequeña rama de muérdago, al chocar contra ella levanto un poco la mirada y susurro-Es muérdago...-lo que eso significaba podía ser lo mas maravilloso del mundo en esos momentos, Blaise sonrió de manera atractiva, y acomodo el cabello de la joven detrás de su oreja. Ella sin poder resistirse ni un segundo más acorto la distancia y lo beso como si no existiera un mañana, de manera intensa el lo profundizo buscando más de aquel sabor tan delicioso que había querido probar durante tantos años, si tuvieron que separarse fue por falta de aire no por gusto, y se quedaron así, mirandose intensamente.

_**Hola a Todos, bueno a los que me leen. Bien esta vez me pase de la raya, y ya lo sé ha pasado casi un mes y yo sin actualizar pero aquí me tienen. La verdad me tarde por motivos personales, pero les aseguro que el capitulo 5 lo publicare mas pronto. Ya estoy en su redacción.**_

_**Capitulo 4: "¿Será amor?" : Trata sobre la amistad que se esta formando entre Hermione Y Draco, y también sobre la reacción de las personas a su alrededor, hay un poco de todo en este capitulo, espero que les guste este capitulo.**_

_**Proximamente el capitulo 5: "El Baile de Navidad" - Tratará sobre; bueno lo que es obvio, el baile, la relaciñon entre Draco y Hermy mejorará y dara un paso maaas! que bien.. ahora solo esperenme.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Sweet Knight~**_


	6. El Baile de Navidad

Capitulo 5 : "El Baile de Navidad"

Vanidoso y egocéntrico. Esas eran las dos palabras que describian a la perfección a Draco Malfoy.

El era sumamente atractivo, con buena condición física, un muy buen cuerpo, inteligente, de buena familia, sangre limpia, educado, y además millonario. Sin mencionar, que era, todo un Malfoy. Había tenido todo lo que materialmente quería, pues con tan solo pedirlo, era cuestión de tiempo tenerlo. Pero eso no significaba que fuera un niño mimado, todo lo contrarío, lo habían educado para respetar a los suyos y agredir a los que no merecían siquiera sostener una conversación con él.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Draco, tenía una debilidad. El amor. Jamás se había enamorado, bueno eso era antes de conocer a Hermione Granger, porqué ella lo hacía ver todo de una manera diferente, _ella_, tan solo _ella..._

Gruñó al pensar en quien era _ella_, la que amaba, era una hija e muggles, sabelotodo insufrible, _ella_ era, _su enemiga_. Le dolía pensar que _ella_ lo odiaba, pero sabía que era por justa razón, y ¿quien no odiaría a alguien que le ha insultado y humillado por seis años consecutivos?.

Y no era tan fácil como decir, "Lo siento", o "Perdoname", eran daños realmente emocionales, seis años de humillación, eso era demasiado.

Gruñó.

-¿Estas bien, Draco?-masculló Nott desde a su lado.-

-¿Te parece que estoy bien, Theo?-preguntó él aludido.

-Esa Granger, si que te trae loco... Bueno es muy bonita, es inteligente, amable, y aunque es una "Sangre sucia"-hizo enfasis en aquella frase-es una buena chica, pero debo admitir, que jamás te imagine loco por ella...-comento.

Estaban dando un paseo en Hogsmade, era el fin de semana, para comprar los vestidos y accesorios para el baile de navidad. Draco se paro en seco cuando observo la tienda de Madame Malkins justo frente a ellos, y en la vitrina un hermoso vestido rosado.

-Theo, Creo que debemos entrar aquí...-murmuró.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas?...

El pálido rubio asintió y se adentraron en la tienda. Madame Malkins los recibió inmediatamente.

-¿Esta a la venta ese vestido?-le pregunto interrumpiendo de manera des cortes a la dama que recitaba su pequeño discurso de bienvenida.

Ella se volvió inmediatamente hacia la señal del rubio, Nott quedo boquiabierto por el vestido señalado, pues sabía que los de la vitrina son los más caros, la dueña de la tienda echó una risita.

-Todo lo que vez aquí esta a la venta muchacho...-respondió-Pero es muy caro, y no creo que...

-Lo que usted crea o no, no es de mi interés, ¿Que no sabe quien soy?-se bufo el muchacho-Quiero ese vestido, zapatos y accesorios que combinen... Nosotros la esperaremos por haya...-dictó y señalo el lugar para cobrar, para luego alejarse.

Normalmente, trataba así a las personas, aunque últimamente por alguna u otra razón obvia, se portaba más gentil. Pero ahora, no estaba de humor para tratar a nadie con cortesía, siquiera a Nott, por más su mejor amigo que fuese.

Lejos de la vitrina y de la multitud, Theo se cruzó de brazos, pero el rubio lo ignoró, pesaba en Hermione, y en lo bella que se vería en ese vestido, era su paraíso personal, pensar en _ella_, si, realmente estaba enloqueciendo, porqué cada vez que pensaba en Granger, viajaba a un lugar ajeno a la multitud, en donde solo estaban _él y ella_, juntos al fin, llenos de felicidad, llenos de amor, de esa aura de alegría que quizá, solo quizá alguna vez existiría para él.

Ante la desesperación por la ausencia de su amigo, Nott comenzó a sacudir a Draco, hasta que este volvió en si. Y le sonrió, le sonrió con una mirada pícara.

-Draco ama a Hermione, se quieren, se aman, se ...-canturreó. Pero una carcajada interrumpió su canto, al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigía su mejor amigo.

-¡Callate, Theo!-lo silenció.-Podrían escucharte...

-Pero Draco, si ese vestido es para ella, van al baile juntos, los chismes ya comenzaron a fluir, ¿Que más da, si se enteran ahora, o en dos años?, tú ya estas flechado...-murmuró. A pesar de todo, realmente su voz denotaba felicidad.

Y es que Draco era su mejor amigo, apoyarlo era lo menos que podía hacer. Además a el Granger no le caía nada mal, y el asunto de la sangre, realmente no le importaba. A demás, el no era el correcto para criticar de quien o no se enamoraban los demás.

Madame Malkins se acerco con el paquete en la mano y se lo entrego a Draco, este ni siquiera la miro y se ocupo de pagar.

Theodore desvío su mirada hacía los tantos vestidos en la tienda y tomo un precioso vestido rojo.

-Draco...-llamo la atención de su amigo que inmediatamente lo siguió-¿No dijiste que probablemente tu nueva amiga la Weasley no pudiera costear un vestido como este?...

-Lo hice... Y pensandolo bien, ese le quedaría perfecto-masculló.

-Esta bien... Será un obsequio para nuestra pelirroja preferida...

Ambos rieron llenos de complicidad... Porqué Theodore no podía obsequiarle el vestido a quien quería, porqué sería raro, porqué simplemente era absurdo...

[Hermione Granger Post]

_Era un muy bello jardín, con todas esas flores de distintos tipos y colores, el fondo verde de las plantas que había en todo el lugar, y la bella luz del sol en primavera resplandecía._

_Justo en el centro de aquel inmenso campo, dos jovenes ya crecidos, una muchacha de cabellos marrones y ojos tan claros como la miel, muy hermosa y de una figura delgada y firme. Y un muchacho de cabellos rubios platinados, ojos mercurio tan profundos que seguramente el universo estaba en ellos, el cuerpo bien formado y sumamente ejercitado._

_Reposaban sobre el pasto, ella sobre el, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos, de vez en cuando reían de cualquier tontería. Eran justo como dos tortolos enamorados, que mientras estuvieran juntos, lo demás desaparecería._

_-Hermione...-murmuró como solamente el sabía hacerlo, con su voz tan ronca y hechizante como siempre, y como le encantaba a ella que la llamará por su nombre, aún después de tantos años, aún después de todo..._

_-Casate conmigo..._

_Solicitó. Una ferviente felicidad la invadió, y lo demostró con un abrazo, pues lo rodeo con todas sus fuerzas y sin más, sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, ella respondió._

"_Si"..._

_La muchacha se abalanzo sobre los brazos del joven y él dio vueltas con ella entre sus brazos._

_-Draco, Draco, Draco...-murmuro ella con felicidad._

_-Granger, Granger, Granger...-la llamó una y otra vez, con aquella espectacular y extraña sonrisa en su rostro._

Despertó. Justo cuando creyó que esa escena no podría ser mejor. Y El mismo Draco Malfoy la sujetaba por los hombros y la sacudía con rudeza, repitiendo su nombre, ella pensó que con el deseo ferviente de despertarla.

-¿Que sucede?-musito ella, estirando sus brazos.

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.-Reclamó.-Llegue de Hogsmade y cuando iba directo a mi habitación, tu puerta estaba abierta y te vi dormida, así que me acerque, y luego comenzaste a gritar mi nombre... sonabas feliz.

-Feliz...-murmuró. Confundida, aún con los ojos entrecerrados, parecía aún medio dormida.

-Sí, feliz...

-Umm...-volvió a estirarse-¡Hogsmade!-gritó de pronto, y se escandalizó, se levanto de prisa y tomo al rubio por la camisa-¿Que hora es?-exigió saber.

-Como las ocho...-exclamo soltandose del agarre de la castaña.

-¡Las Ocho!-dio un brinco y salió de la habitación enseguida, corrió escaleras abajo y se dirigió al marco de la puerta, dispuesta a salir.

Había planeado ir con Ginny a Hogsmade desde la semana anterior, y se habían quedado de ver a las dos de la tarde frente a las tres escobas. Y ahora resultaba que eran las ocho de la noche.

Se había quedado dormida, seguramente a causa del cansancio, toda la semana se había ocupado de los arreglos para el dichoso baile de navidad, y la noche anterior se había desvelado hasta más haya de la madrugada. Y ahora se había dormido todo el día.

Tenía bastantes problemas en puerta. Había estado ocupada toda la semana y ahora estaba atrasada con algunas materias, se la pasaba distraída, tenía sueños extraños, pensaba en Malfoy todo el tiempo, ahora lo veía atractivo e irresistible, además de que pasaba tanto tiempo con el como le era posible, pero tenía pensamientos inapropiados hacía el. Seguramente Ginny debía esta hecha una fiera. Y eso no era todo, todo el mundo murmuraba sobre ella y Malfoy, iba a ir al baile con el, y lo peor del caso es que no tenía que usar para ese baile.

-¡Espera!-gritó Draco. Tomando mi brazo con fuerza, evitando que me fuera.

-¿Que quieres?-pregunte molesta, con un tono que en estos últimos días no había usado, pero ¿Que importaba, si ya tenía suficientes problemas.

-¿Tenías planes con Weasley, verdad?-preguntó.-Sí, me lo dijiste.-murmuró cuando ella lo miró fijamente-Bien, te contaré, esta tarde yo iba de salida y te vi dormida, pero no pude despertarte, iba a hacerlo pero...

-¡Es el colmo!-grito ella.-Ya sabía yo que no se podía confiar en un Hurón como tú...-lo juzgó.

-¡Dejame terminar, Granger!, ¡Además Creía que habíamos quedado que nada de hurones o ratonas!-exclamó.

Hermione se detuvo pues, había faltado a su palabra, solo se silenció, avergonzada.

-Sabía que esta semana te estuviste esforzando demasiado, así que preferí dejarte dormir.

-¡Supongamos que te creo!-comenzó. Usaba un tono desafiante-¿Que hay de Ginny?, estará molesta...

-Es tú amiga, ¿o no?. Ella te entenderá...-musitó el. Con esa voz tan segura de si misma que solo él podía utilizar, y ella le creyó, probablemente porqué el era demasiado malo y ella demasiado buena.

Así que bajo la cabeza en silencio, en parte el rubio tenía mucha razón, no había sido su intención, así que quizá entendería. Pero eso no era todo aún estaba molesta.

-¡Pero eso no es todo!-replicó.-Ahora por tú culpa no tengo vestido...

-Ese no es ningún problema...-dijo simplemente, ella lo miro confundida-Supuse que te quedarías sin vestido, así que me tome la molestia de comprarte uno-se volvió hacía el sillón y tomo un paquete, el mismo que había sacado de la tienda de Madame Malkins esa tarde-Espero que te guste...-y le entrego la bolsa.

-¿Acaso...?.-murmuró.

Y echó un vistazo al interior de la bolsa, estaba un vestido rosado hermoso, al tomarlo sintió la fina textura de la tela, inmediatamente cerro la bolsa.

-No puedo aceptarlo...-dijo regresando la bolsa a su dueño.

-Claro que puedes y lo harás...-Dijo el, regresando el paquete a la ojos miel.

-¡Debe ser muy caro, yo no puedo reponer algo así!-exclamó ella. Molesta de tan solo pensarlo, ¿Era acaso que el intentaba burlarse de ella?, o ¿Simplemente había cambiado?.

Pero se trataba de Draco Malfoy, el nunca daría nada sin esperar nada a cambio. Y eso ella lo sabía, pues lo había tratado hacía más de seis años, con todas esas groserías, insultos y burlas... Simplemente no podía haber cambiado tanto de un año a otro. Era prácticamente imposible.

-Hagamos un trato.-propuso él.-Algo como un intercambió.

Lo sabía.

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en los labios de la muchacha, había acertado, como de costumbre. Ella sabía que el esperaba algo a cambio, pero ella no cedería, esta vez no estaba dispuesta a caer en sus redes. Pero a todo había que darle una oportunidad, por más Slytherin que fuera.

-¿Que clase de Trato?-Pregunto ella, antes de dar un respuesta definitiva.

-Uno en el que ambos salgamos ganando, ¿Que te parece?-le pregunto él. En su voz había astucia y mil cosas mas, tantas que ella no pudo distinguir exactamente de que se trataban.

-Digamos que acepto, pondría mis limitaciones...-Dijo ella astuta como un león.

-Yo solo quiero un deseo, y los deseos no tienen limitaciones, Granger.-Inquirió el, ella arqueó una ceja.

-Pero este no es cualquier deseo, Malfoy. Este deseo lo haré cumplir yo.-Comento burlona.

-Muy bien, pon tus limitaciones, Querida Granger...-dijo el con un toque de inseguridad en su voz.

Ambos se sentaron en los sofás de cuero. Mirandose fijamente el uno al otro. Él pensando en ella, en lo astuta que solía ser siempre, como toda una Griffindor, una actitud de la que también se había enamorado. Y ella, pensando en lo Slytherin que era siempre Draco, tratando de dar en el blanco para no complacerlo.

-Bien, Primero: No voy a humillarme. Segundo: No haré nada en contra de mis amigos o familiares, y tercero: Tiene que estar dentro de mi alcance, y que te quede claro que no me haré tu mucama o algo así, ¿Entendido?

-Los deseos, digo, solo algunos, tienen tres clausulas.-comenzó el.-Pero Granger, querida, tú pusiste cuatro...-Se quejó.

-Como dije antes, este no será cualquier deseo, y será solo uno.-inquirió.-No soy el genio de la lampara...

Y le sonrió con astucia, porque ella era una Griffindor y no iba a dejarse mandar por una serpiente. No, más bien por el Principe de las serpientes. Por más atractivo e irresistible que fuera.

-¡Hermione!-gritó un pelirroja, corriendo hacía la ojos miel-. ¡Hermione!-gritó, en cuanto la tuvo de frente, se detuvo un momento para respirar.

La castaña solamente soñaba con que la posibilidad de que un hoyo apareciera debajo de ella fuera mayor, pero eso era imposible, debía afrontar las consecuencias de un duro trabajo para lograr un último Baile de Navidad perfecto.

-Ginny...-se atrevió a murmurar, la pelirroja la fulmino con la mirada.-Yo...

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, Hermy...-La silenció ella.-No estoy molesta contigo...

-Dejame explicarte...-Dijo, como si lo hubiera ensayado y fuera parate de un discurso.-Espera...-se detuvo.-¿Acaso oí que dijiste "No estoy molesta contigo"?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Exacto, si me enoje, lo admito, tengo mis momentos.-y se cruzó de brazos- Pero luego pensé en lo mucho que te has estado esforzando por el baile de navidad, y quiero que sea una noche mágica así que...-recitó.-. Te perdono Hermione Granger, pero solo por esta vez, no se siente nada bonito que te dejen plantada-añadió.

-Ginny, no sabes cuanto lo siento, me quede dormida...-explicó la ojos miel, con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes Hermy, yo lo entiendo...-Y le sonrió.-Pero... cosas extrañas están sucediendo, necesito de ti.-añadió en voz baja, con una mirada sospechosa, mientras comenzaban a andar por los eternos terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Cosas extrañas?, ¿pues de que me he perdido esta semana?-inquirió la castaña, también en voz baja.

-Ayer...-comenzó la pelirroja con un aura de misterio.-Cuando llegamos de Hogsmade, Harry, Ron y yo, las chicas estaban alarmadas, pues había llegado un paquete para mi, y "accidentalmente" lo habían abierto, y resulta que contenía un hermoso vestido, y una nota, que por suerte lavander y las otras no leyeron-y sumergió su mano en lo profundo de su túnica, hasta que de esta saco un pedazo de papel.

" Querida Pelirroja:

Esperamos que luzcas este vestido en el baile.

TN – DM.

PD: Lamentamos tener que usar nombres clave, temíamos que alguien más pudiera leerlo, sabemos que puedes décifrar el misterio."

-¿que significa esto?-preguntó la castaña extrañada.

-¡No lo sé!-gritó la más pequeña de los Weasley, alarmada.-¿Quien podrá ser "TN-DM"?, creí que tú podrías ayudarme a resolver este misterio...-le susurró.

-Um...-murmuró la ojos miel-. Pues, seguramente son iniciales, y al estar separadas por un guion, supongo que son dos distintas...

-¡Hay Hermy!, eres una genio, sabía que podía contar contigo...

-Calma Ginny.-repuso y volvió a mirar el papel, luego de pensarlo un momento, soltó una carcajada que dejo perpleja a su acompañante y mejor amiga.

-esta bien... ¿Ahora que te sucede?-preguntó la muchacha cuando pisaron nuevamente el castillo.

-No, solo que se me vino a la mente algo muy gracioso, me imagine dos nombres de dos personas...-rió nuevamente.

-¿Cuales?-pregunto exaltada la muchacha pelirroja-. ¡Por Merlín!

-Te burlarás...-amenazó-. Pero, bien... te diré...-se acercó a su oreja a murmurar-se me ocurrió, que TN, podría significar: Theodore Nott y...

No pudo terminar su frase porqué la pelirroja ya había soltado una carcajada tan fuerte que causo que muchos alumnos voltearán a verlas, Hermione le tapo la boca a esta, cuando observo a Pansy Parkinson y a Millicent Bulstrode pasar a su lado, y la rubia poseía una mirada acecina hacía la pelirroja.

-Y eso no es lo peor...-rió por lo bajo la castaña, cuando el peligro hubo pasado-. Pensé que DM, podría significar: Draco Malfoy.

La chica Granger pensó que la pelirroja estallaría en risas, pero al contrarío esta quedo sería.

-Tienes razón, es muy posible que...

-Ni lo menciones, el esta loco...-dijo la castaña con el ceño fruncido-. Aunque a mi me regalo el vestido... ¡Nada de eso!, lo voy a pagar con eso, así que... Con el nada es gratis.

Ante tal raro comentario, la pelirroja termino completamente confundida, y prefirió hacer caso omiso a tal declaración, se rió un momento para luego despedirse de su mejor amiga y partir hacía la sala común de Griffindor, en donde pasaría el resto del día, tratando de averiguar, aquel tan inesperado suceso.

La hora había llegado, al fin.

Era tiempo de lucir hermosos vestidos y trajes de gala y salir con esa persona especial, con la cual habían decidido acudir a dicho evento, era tiempo de armonía, diversión y sonrisas. Hogwarts se encontraba lleno de Jubilo.

El Gran Comedor, era el lugar en donde el gran Baile de Navidad se llevaría acabo, los premios anuales, junto con el consejo de profesores se habían encargado de hacerlo lucir... simplemente espectacular.

El techo estaba como siempre encantado, con las estrellas más brillantes e intensas que nunca. El Gran árbol de navidad de todos los años en su lugar, lleno de luces y esferas de colores, además de una enorme estrella dorada en la punta. Habían colocado mesas circulares en lugares estratégicos, dejando lugar en el centro para la pista de baile, en donde cuando todo comenzara los jóvenes estudiantes pudieran disfrutar de su última noche en el castillo, antes de las vacaciones.

Era simplemente hermoso, las luces por doquier, y todos aquellos adornos por las paredes y los techos. Se podría decir que esta vez si que se lucieron.

Pero en esos momentos los invitados apenas penetraban el lugar y lo admiraban con lujo de detalles, los más pequeños emocionados por su primer baile, y los ya mayores emocionados por repetir lo sucedido tres años atrás, en el torneo de los tres magos.

En la Sala Común de los Premios Anuales, sin embargo, había bastante estrés.

El mismo Draco Malfoy, daba vueltas en círculos frente a las escaleras de mármol. Caminaba impaciente, pero con elegancia, después de todo, no importaba en que estado se encontrará, el siempre daba honor a su apeído.

Lucia una elegante túnica de gala color negro, con una camisa blanca por debajo de esta, de cuello alzado y como todo un empresario, rico y poderoso. Su cabello rubio platinado se econtraba espontaneó como siempre, caído hacía atrás, pero con aquellos cabellos rebeldes, cayendo desordenados por su frente.

Se veía, demasiado guapo para ser verdad. Sabemos que Draco es un chico muy popular entre las chicas, pero seguramente esta noche, sería su noche, pues ¿Quien no querría salir con un muchacho como el?, y la respuesta se asomaba desde sobre las escaleras.

Hermione Granger estaba ahí.

Pero esa no era la chica poco arreglada de siempre. Esta era diferente. Era hermosa desde los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies.

Sus cabellos se encontraban ondulados, y recogidos hacía atrás. Su rostro tenía una capa de maquillaje, pero no exagerada, sencilla. Y llevaba puesto aquel vestido rosado que el rubio le había comprado el fin de semana anterior, era muy bello, por supuesto que lo suficiente como para el costo que tenía, era amplio y con una capa de tela vaporosa al fondo, con algunos detalles en la espalda. En sus manos unos guantes que hacían juego con el vestido largos hasta los codos. Y unos tacones de diseñador, que apenas alcanzaban a distinguirse, en sus pies.

El Malfoy se giró para mirarla y quedo perplejo.

-¿Como me veo?-preguntó ella, mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Creo que no hace falta decirlo...-respondió el cuando hubo recuperado la voz a causa de la sorpresa. Y camino escaleras arriva-Pero cabe decir que no creo que haya una mujer más hermosa que tú ahí abajo, Granger...-Le susurró, para luego ofrecerle su brazo.

-Gracias...-dijo esta sin poder evitar sonrojarse, y cogió su brazo.-Tú también luces hermoso...-agregó con un tono algo burlón, mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras, el con un porte de superioridad, y ella con cuidado de no caerse.

-Lo sé, Lo sé...-respondió para la sorpresa de la castaña, quien esperaba algún gruñido o bufido de su parte-. Ahora no estoy dispuesto a pelear, Granger. Esta es nuestra noche, así que no lo arruines, ¿Quieres?.

Hermione se calló. Tenía tanta razón, así eran las cosas, pero últimamente con Draco, no sabía. Antes podía predecir sus palabras, sus agresiones y movimientos, pero ahora era impredesible.

Aunque Harry y Ron lo negaran, resultaba que las personas como Malfoy si cambiaban, quizá había sido el hecho de que su padre ahora estuviera en Azkaban y tal vez quería medir sus acciones para no ir a parar a compartir celda. O quizá alguien le estaba haciendo cambiar.

Pues aunque sus amigos clasificaran a la gente por grupos, a ella nunca le había parecido del todo una buena manera de pensar.

Se había hundido tanto en sus pensamientos que para cuando reaccionó, ya habían bajado al vestíbulo, el cuál ella encontraba hermoso, sobre todo porqué era parte de su duro trabajo de semanas sin dormir bien y atrasos en sus adoradas materias.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Salón se encontraron con algo inesperado. Del lado derecho de la puerta se encontraban los amigos de la muchacha, entre ellos, y en parejas, Harry y Ginny, Ron y Lavander, Neville y Luna, Parvati y Seamus, Dean y Susan Bones, Todos sin excepción esta vez, muy bien vestidos y elegantes. Sin embargo del lado izquierdo se encontraban los amigos de el muchacho, Pansy con Blaise, Millicent, Crabble, Goyle y Theodore

Hermione al ver a sus amigos intento halar al rubio hacía la derecha, pero Draco fue más fuerte y más astuto, así que arrastro a la muchacha hacía la izquierda.

-Pero...-se dedicaba a protestar la castaña con el ceño fruncido.-Mis amigos están por haya.

-Ya tendrás tiempo de saludarlos, los míos están por acá.-señaló el joven.

-Tengo una idea-inquirió Hermione-. ¿Que tal si tú vas con los tuyos y yo con los míos?-propuso molesta.

-Se supone que tenemos que dar el ejemplo...-le susurró él-. Y es mi última palabra...-sentenció.

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada aún si sabía que no serviría de nada, sería horrible pasar la noche con esos Slytherin's que la habían torturado la vida entera, porqué aún si Draco había cambiado, ella no confiaba en el resto. Mucho menos en Zabini y Parkinson.

-Hey chicos...-los llamó el rubio y todos ellos lo miraron.

Hermione cerró los ojos, pidiendo no estar ahí al abrirlos.

Pero no había funcionado.

-Caramba Draco...-habló la rubia, quien realmente estaba hermosa, con un vestido azulado y corto que hacía juego con sus ojos y los hacía lucir más brillantes.-Te ves tan guapo como me lo esperaba... Eres el mejor con ese traje aquí-y luego sonrió, y Draco se pavoneo.- Tú también, Granger...-agregó para luego sonreír.

-Gracias...-musito la aludida extrañada.

-¡Hey!-gritó zabini aparentemente molesto-Que grosera eres, Millicent.

Los miro con detalle, y se dio cuenta de que tanto Zabini, como Nott y Malfoy llevaban puesto una túnica del mismo tipo. Ahora lo comprendía todo.

-Solo bromeaba...-se defendió la rubia. Y todos se rieron.

Con sinceridad, Hemione estaba atónita. No podía creer que esa era la actitud "secreta" de los Slytherin's que sus amigos y ella siempre habían odiado.

-Hey, Granger...-la miró el moreno del grupo-. Que Guapa estas hoy, hasta Pansy se quedo corta...

Mientras la castaña se sonrojaba, pudo observar como la chica de ojos verdes pisaba con el tacón a Blaise y este se quejaba del dolor.

-Nunca digas que alguien se ve mejor que yo, enfrente de mi.-advirtió cruzando los brazos.-Y mucho menos si eres mi pareja de baile, Idiota...

-Já. Pero Pansy, si tu siempre luces espectacular.-la halago el pálido muchacho azabache que había permanecido en silenció hasta ese momento.

-Al menos alguien aquí lo nota-agradeció la azabache, para después besar la mejilla del muchacho.

A la castaña le pareció escuchar un gruñido, más bien dos. Quizás fue la única que noto que ni Millicent Bulstrode ni Blaise Zabini parecían muy felices.

-El baile esta por comenzar...-dijo el rubio que aún la tomaba por el brazo, mientras se disponía volver a caminar y a arrastrarla salón a dentro, seguido de sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas de baile.

Se sentaron en la mesa que el profesorado puso para los premios anuales y sus amigos, pero ella jamás pensó que con "Amigos", Draco había pensado solo en los suyos. Suspiró.

La directora comenzó con el discurso tradicional para ese tipo de eventos, y en momentos como esos, ella extrañaba a aquel viejo Dumbledore.

Después del discurso la hora del banquete llego, y todas las mesas se vieron repletas se elegante comida, seleccionada por el mismo Malfoy, Hermione agradeció por el buen gusto del muchacho, y mientras se disponía a dar el primer bocado de aquel apetitoso platillo, sintió que un escalofrío le recorría cada centímetro del cuerpo.

Con la mirada busco el motivo, recorrió cada centímetro del lugar, hasta encontrar en una mesa no muy lejana unas miradas muy profundas, bajo la cabeza con disimulo, y con un codazo llamo a su acompañante de esa noche.

-¿Sucede algo, Granger?-pregunto casi, en un susurró su acompañante.

-Hey, que nos están mirando...-susurró ella en respuesta.

Malfoy levanto la cabeza y busco, busco y busco hasta llegar al mismo punto que la castaña, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quienes son?...-preguntó ella.

-Bueno, son tus amigos, Potter, Weasley, Weasley-pequeña, y longbottom...-dijo él.

-¿Que?-se espanto ella.

-Parece que no les agrada que estés rodeada de Slytherin's...-se adelantó Pansy Parkinso quien había escuchado su conversación.-Mejor diles que no mordemos...-añadió.

Así transcurrió la velada, la promesa de Malfoy aún no se cumplía, pues en ningún momento la había acompañado a saludar a sus amigos, bailaron por un buen rato, para luego volver a su mesa.

Pero casi al momento de que se sentaron, se acerco a ellos el chico Weasley junto con su pareja de baile Lavander Brown.

-Hey, Herm's... ¿Quieres bailar con nosotros un rato?-la invitó.

Hermione dudo, claro que le encantaría pasar un buen rato en compañía de Ron, pero por otro lado estaba lavander, sus hipocresías, además ellos estaban saliendo así que seguramente se la pasarían abrazados y demostrando su eterno amor, y ella solamente quedaría sobrando, dio un respingo para pensar, pero ¿Como iba a negarle eso a su mejor amigo?, hacerlo sería algo horrible.

Y como si lo hubiera solicitado, Draco Habló.

-Irse contigo...-dijo el rubio poniendose de pie.- ¿Pero que no te das cuenta Weasley?, ella esta conmigo ahora.

-¡Callate Malfoy!, ¡Le hable a ella!-le gritó enfadado Ron, Lavander sujeto su brazo para contenerlo.

-¡Por favor Weasley!, haznos un favor y largate, ¿o acaso creíste que ella preferíria estar contigo que conmigo?-preguntó.

Ron se quedo en silenció. Hermione lo comprendió.

-¿Lo creíste?-se burlo el Malfoy-¡Pobre iluso!-escupió al final, con amargura.

-Callate, Malfoy...

-Oh, no te preocupes, ahora Granger y yo, buscaremos un lugar más privado...-dijo y le extendió la mano a la castaña.

Era el momento desicivo. Si tomaba la mano del rubio, Ron, provablemente no le dirigiría la palabra el resto del año, pero... si no lo hacía, se sentiría terrible, pues no importa a que precio, el rubio se había portado muy bien con ella.

Estiro su brazo y tomo la mano del rubio, Ron quedo atónito por enésima vez esa noche.

-Lo siento Ronald, pero en parte Malfoy tiene razón. Soy una Premio Anual, él es mi pareja y debo poner el ejemplo...-explicó, el pelirrojo levanto una ceja-. Trata de entenderme...

-Vamos, Granger...-Los interrumpió el rubio, cuando el pelirrojo abrió la boca para hablar, mirando a este con despreció-. ¿Porqué no simplemente le dices que no quieres estar con el, si no conmigo?, No trates de endulzar las cosas...-dijo como todo un cretino.- Bien sabes que a quien quieres es a mi...

-No empeores las cosas Malfoy.-Casi suplico la castaña-. Ron, no es eso...

Pero era demasiado tarde.

-Ya callate Hermione, ¡Vete con Malfoy!, a ver si te dura...-sentenció para luego darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre la multitud con su pareja de baile.

-¡Ves lo que hiciste!-exclamo la castaña hacía el rubio, quien se encogió de hombros y la arrastro hasta afuera, con el propósito de no hacer un escandalo.

-¡Por Merlín!, te salvo y mira como me lo agradeces...-resopló el pequeño Malfoy.

-¿Salvarme?-bufo la ojos miel-. ¡Solo empeoraste las cosas!

-¿Y que?, ¿ahora me dirás que querías irte con el?, ¿Que preferías pasar la noche entera con un estúpido y su novia?...-le reclamo-. Mira Granger, estoy enterado de muchas cosas... Pero si prefieres irte con el... Adelante.-Ofreció, Y se llevo la zurda a la cien con estrés.

-¡Callate Malfoy!...-gritó ella.-

La verdad es que con el, nunca podía ganar, y se preguntaba; ¿Porqué demonios el siempre la convencía?, y por eso, solo podía callarlo y desear con toda su alma, que el no preguntará el porqué... pues no podía hacer más.

-¿Y porqué me callas? -hizo justo lo que ella no quería.- ¿Porqué sabes que tengo la razón?. ¿O quizá porqué te has quedado sin habla?...

-Solo... callate-suplicó.

-Lo haré...-musitó el, metiendo las anos a los bolsillos-. ¿Sabes, Granger?... Es muy difícil también para mi, saber que sientes algo por ese pobretón...-murmuró.

-¿Malfoy...?-y buscó su mirada.

Al encontrarse con aquellos ojos color mercurio, fue como ver el universo.

Había tantas emociones en ellos, que no pudo distinguir, que era exactamente lo que el estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos, el la tomo por sorpresa, cuando coloco su zurda en su cintura y la atrajo hacía el.

-Esa es una buena canción...-le murmuró al oído-. Baila conmigo...

-E-esta bien...-respondió nerviosa.

Comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música, lentamente. Con sus corazones latiendo a mil por hora, porqué aunque uno de ellos no quisiera creerlo, ambos estaban sintiendo algo... algo intenso.

Era un sentimiento, muy extraño. Que cuando Draco conoció a Hermione, al fin pudo sentir.

Era amor.

Un sentimiento bastante extraño para el rubio. Pues jamás había recibido amor de una persona que no fuera su madre o sus amigos más cercanos. Pero sobre eso, el jamás había demostrado tanto amor a alguien.

-Granger...-la llamó y la miro directamente a los ojos-. Te quiero...-dijo casi en un susurro.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era tan difícil para ella escuchar algo así, departe suya.

Pero pudo ver en sus ojos tanta sinceridad... ¿Porqué siempre era así?.

-¿Que?...-Balbuceó.

-Voy a luchar por ti...-musitó al final, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha.

-No juegues...-le pidió-. Porqué es probable que me lo crea... Suelo ser muy ingenua en estas cosas...-dijo y mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-¿Cómo podría jugar con algo así?...-preguntó el-. Granger...

-¿Malfoy?...

-Quiero pedirte algo...-y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos-. Dejame besarte.

Que sorprendente petición.

Tan sorprendente que la castaña no pudo siquiera reaccionar, pero él, él la miraba tan profundamente, tan intensamente, todo se volvió muy extraño para la joven Granger.

Por un momento volvió años atrás y se vio siendo insultada por el joven que ahora tenía enfrente, siendo herida.

Sacudió su cabeza.

Él había cambiado, ya no era el mismo.

¿Y qué si todo lo que había dicho era real?, ¿Que tal si el realmente sentía algo por ella?... No entendía que podía significar eso para ella... o era acaso que... ¿Ella sentía algo por él?.

-No...-susurró, mientras volteaba la mirada para no caer en sus redes.

-Temía que dijeras eso...-musito, y con su mano libre tomo la barbilla de la joven para obligarla a mirarlo nuevamente-. Pero ese es el deseo que quiero que cumplas para mi.

Ella sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, jamás se imagino que podría usar aquel trato para obligarla a algo como eso. Pensó en hacer sus tareas, lavar su ropa, hacer guardias sola, cubrirlo de sus crímenes, pero un beso jamás.

Quizá era porqué nunca pensó que alguien como el gustara de ella, y mucho menos quisiera besarla.

¿Pero que pasa si el chico más guapo y popular del colegio gusta de ti?

No tenía ni idea...

Y lo peor era que a ella le gustaba, le gustaba que el estuviera con ella, le gustaba tenerlo cerca, hablar con el, tener cualquier contacto con él... Todo.

-No seas arrogante...-dijo casi en un suplico.

-Dejame hacerlo...-susurró de nuevo, acercando su rostro al de ella lentamente.

Ella prefirió no decir nada, solo cerro los ojos esperando. El se acerco lentamente, apreciando casa detalle, levanto su zurda y acarició su mejilla, Hermione se estremeció.

-No tengas miedo...-pidió el Malfoy.

Pronto acorto la distancia y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y apasionado, aquello que el había deseado durante tanto tiempo, y lo que ella necesitaba para darse cuenta de muchas cosas. Sintió su sabor tan perfecto como lo imaginaba, y profundizó el beso. Ella lo siguió y entrelazo sus dedos con el cabello platinado de Draco. Pronto ambos tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxigeno. Chocaron sus frentes y se miraron...

Y fue en ese mismo instante cuando Hermione Granger comprendió, que acababa de entrar en un juego del que no podía escapar, que se estaba enamorando de Draco Malfoy, y ese era el error más grande, de su vida.


End file.
